lo único que no busque
by neon.exe
Summary: hay cosas mas allá de lo que uno comprende, de alguna manera las personas se encuentran y todo puede pasar. algunos tienen marcas del pasado, unas mas notorias que otra, pero son pocas las veces que esas marcas se muestran a la vista de la personas, pero también a veces las personas son ciegas y no las ven con facilidad.
1. sin esperanza

Mucha gente no viaja demasiado, ya sea que no le llama la atención o el dinero no le alcanza, tal vez no quiere dejar a sus seres queridos, ese no es el caso de cierto alquimista, casi con ironía a el último punto, él tiene que viajar constantemente para encontrar a su familia, la poca que le queda.

Así que nuevamente debía viajar en tren para buscar información que le ayude a regresar, a Amestriz, a su hogar.

El cielo teñido de gris creaba un contraste con la cabellera de dicho rubio haciéndole resaltar en aquella estación donde se encontraba en espera del siguiente tren en salir.

Aquel joven soltó un suspiro inaudible, la desesperación por la espera de dicho tren lo tenía al límite, no solo no consiguió nada en ese lugar, cuyo nombre ni recuerda por lo inútil que le resultaba aprender esas cosas.

De nueva cuenta no tuvo gran éxito, otro científico loco que no le dio gran ayuda, de haber sabido eso no se hubiera tomado dos semanas entre sus viajes y el encontrarse con dicho hombre.

-disculpe…- un trabajador se acercó al ojimiel que se mantenía enfrascado en sus pensamientos. -Disculpé- continuo al no recibir respuesta del joven- ¡Disculpe! - tomo su hombro al estar siendo ignorado olímpicamente.

Con un sobresalto este al fin le dirigió una mirada extrañada- el tren tardara un poco más en llegar, le sugiero que tome asiento si así lo quiere.

\- ¿se retrasó? Rayos ¿cuánto tomara? - dijo lo más educado que pudo ante la situación.

-alrededor de media hora, lo lamento. - Ed frunció el ceño, pero termino por asentir y acatar la sugerencia del trabajador, no es como que se pudiera desquitar con el hombre, a fin de cuentas, el solo le estaba informando.

Molesto, se acercó a una de las ultimas bancas de ese lugar, pasando casi desapercibido por todo aquel que le rodeara.

Dejo su maleta a un lado, dejando ese asunto y tomo una libreta que tenía guardada en su suéter, para él se había vuelto un habito recurrente el comenzar a dibujar círculos de transmutación de todo tipo en esa libreta al alterarse, entristecerse, aburrirse o lo que fuera, era un buen escape temporal… casi como si nada hubiera pasado y pronto fuese a estar en casa con al regañándole por tardar tanto afuera… casi.

El de ese mismo momento no era gran cosa, uno de los más básicos en realidad, solía usarlo para hacer origami junto con su hermano pequeño.

Una vez terminado poso su mano por encima del papel, espero… espero…espero, pero nuevamente este no se activó, el cuaderno permaneció igual, ninguna figura de papel se había presentado.

Otro suspiro, igual que las otras veces. heid sigue diciendo que son cuentos, es molesto que no pueda probar lo contrario, ¿cómo hacerlo? Ya ni el distinguía si fue real del todo, dicen que la esperanza es lo último que muere ¿no? Pues bien, lo único que le quedaba era aferrarse a eso, muy en el fondo, él quería creer que lo haría, solo para poder ver que lo logro, tenía que haberlo logrado, que regreso el cuerpo de Al.

Sus ojos aun en esa hoja comenzaron a cerrarse, guardo su libreta, no los abrió si no hasta que en sonido tan representativo del tren se escuchó cerca.

Tomando sus cosas y situándose cerca de donde debía detenerse, espero pacientemente a que abriera sus puertas.

Al hacerlo tomo asiento para volver a centrarse en sus pensamientos lo que tomara el viaje. perdiéndose en su mundo, así terminando rendido en su asiento.

Sin darse cuenta el tren paro, hacia ya un tiempo que terminó dormido, probablemente hubiera terminado quien sabe dónde de no ser por un hombre de pelo negro que se acercó a él, le observo un momento, el rubio se veía… tierno, no es la mejor palabra para describir un chico, pero así se le notaba.

Movió su cabeza y se concentró en tomar del hombro al chico y moverlo ligeramente, viendo como este empezaba a volver en sí. Ahí fue cuando pudo notar sus ojos dorados, un color de lo más raro, pero no por ello dejaban de ser bellos.

Algo adormilado, Edward recorrió el lugar con la mirada rápidamente, centrándose en una persona frente a él, sus ojos se agrandaron, adelante suyo se encontraba el coronel, de eso estaba seguro.

Las palabras no salían de la garganta de ninguno, mientras que Edward se encontraba en un shock de incredulidad, el hombre que simplemente tenía pensado despertar a ese chico no tenía mucha idea de que decir, en parte, por la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo la misma persona, por otra al no saber cómo dirigirse al joven.

-mmm, el tren ya llego a la última parada, creo que deberíamos salir, antes de que nos dejen aquí. -Finalmente consiguió las palabras que buscaba, levantándose por completo, ya que había tenido que ponerse a la altura de Edward al despertarle, tomando del suelo las cosas que había dejado antes de tal escena.

Así mismo y sin decir más, Ed tomo sus cosas igualmente, las cuales se encontraban en la parte de debajo de su asiento.

Salieron del vagón para, como dijo el, no quedar encerrados por un descuido como ese.

El pelinegro dio un último vistazo a donde se encontraba el chico, estaba por dirigirse a su hogar, pero una voz le detuvo ni dos pasos después. - ¿Mustang? ¿Cómo llego aquí?

En ese momento era difícil saber quién parecía más extrañado. Pero más de una duda surgió en el mayor. - ¿llegar aquí? En tren como tú, creo que de eso te pudiste dar cuenta, pero, ¿cómo conoce mi nombre? - tal vez no debió hablar, la cara del chico se oscureció, como si algo de lo que dijo de alguna manera lo hubiese lastimado.

-yo…- espero unos momentos antes de seguir, era claro que no era el coronel, fue una tontería, él aun debía seguir soñando- no es nada, disculpe, un error. –le resultaba extraño a el referirse de esa manera con Mustang, ya que su mente no procesaba que se trataba de otra persona, era frustrante para el menor.

-un error... - repitió el hombre- pero me ha llamado "Mustang" como puede saber mi nombre? O, mejor dicho, apellido.

Eso dejo en blanco la mente del alquimista, no podía decirle la verdad. - bueno… se parece a alguien que conocí.

Tomo sus cosas del piso, esperando dejar el lugar y no volver a encontrárselo.

Sus pasos fueron apresurados, pasando de largo al hombre. - ¿podría decirme como se llama aquel hombre? – así, deteniéndose ante el agarre de su muñeca, le miro, tiro un poco de su brazo izquierdo zafándose en el acto.

-Su nombre era Roy Mustang, con permiso. - no espero, y de nuevo, avanzo sin mirar atrás y sin saber que había dejado a esa persona con gran duda de lo que eso significaba. Este le miro marchar, algo acababa de suceder, algo grande, la pregunta era, ¿que fue?

…

\- ¡volví! - anuncio Ed al abrir la puerta del apartamento que compartía con heiderish, no esperando respuesta y entrando a su habitación a tirar sus cosas.

Una cabeza alcanzo a asomarse por la ventana- Edward, al fin ¿paso algo interesante? - pregunto su compañero.

-no realmente, fue un desastre, resulto no tener más que teorías imposibles de probar, espero que hayas tenido más suerte que yo. - habla manteniendo un tono de angustia e ira.

-bueno, yo diría que, si, nos fue bien, tenemos todos los planos para el cohete que planeamos desde hace meses, incluso llegas a tiempo para apoyarnos, ¿podrías decirnos que combustible sería mejor para las pruebas y que materiales usar para construirlo lo más ligero posible? Tenemos propuestas, incluso algunos estudiantes nos han recomendado unos, pero, no se acercan a tus ideas… -así continuo, dándole toda clase de anécdotas, parecía que no callaría, conto como le preguntaron a profesores y alumnos, algunas pruebas fallidas, fallos que terminaban en alguna explosión espontanea, la emoción era demasiada y no se dejaba de notar en cada palabra que pronunciaba.

Una sonrisa paso por el rostro de Ed, a veces le sonaba como su hermano, esos momentos en el que le veía tan animado, tal vez por un gato que encontró en la calle o la emoción de encontrarse luego de que el fuera lejos por algún asunto de la milicia.

¿su hermano seguiría siendo así?

-vale, vale, que te parece si mañana empezamos con eso ¿tienes los planos? Sería bueno un repaso para mañana no presentar problemas - su respuesta no se hizo esperar, Heid asintió con la cabeza y se alejó de la puerta para buscar los mencionados.

Sentándose en su cama, se dejó repasar un momento lo último que había conseguido, siendo guiado por sus recuerdos, hasta hacerle recordar, a él, al "Roy Mustang" de ese mundo.

Realmente se parecían, el pelo, facciones, altura, ojos, incluso la voz.

Un cosquilleo llego desde su espalda, dándole algo de comezón, un poco inusual, pero lo más seguro era que de lo que se trato fue su incomodidad al recordar al bastardo.

Alphonse regreso poco después, no paso mucho para que así, al cabo de un rato, hubieran logrado terminar de ver todos los detalles de esos planos, era un gran trabajo en verdad, pero esto le dejo sin fuerzas, agradecía haber tomado esa siesta en el tren o ya estaría muerto del cansancio.

Dejando los planos de lado, tomo la decisión de ducharse para poder acabar el día, era un completo desastre andante para ese momento.

No fue más que una ducha rápida, con cuidado de dejar sus prótesis para no dañarlas con el agua, camino a su habitación sin camisa, se olvidó de llevar un cambio de ropa teniendo que ponerse su ropa sucia.

-Edward, ¿quieres comer algo? ...- le miro con curiosidad ante su estado.

-no me vendría mal- soltó un bostezo y dio vuelta para entrar al fin.

\- ¿y ese tatuaje? - o tal vez no. Regreso su mirada encarándole.

\- ¿mmmhh? – miro como pudo su espalda, en ella se veía en símbolo del flamel de un tamaño mediano (el mismo de su gabardina roja de hace años). - solo es una pequeña marca.

\- ¿pequeña? Ocupa media espalda ¿cuándo te lo hiciste?

-en la puerta…- dijo cansado.

Esto le dejo sin respuesta de parte de Heiderish, lo más seguro es que lo tomara como otra historia más, era curioso que apenas lo viera, aunque, no solía pasear sin camisa por la casa, tenía sentido a fin de cuentas, tampoco se la pasaba señalando tan curiosa marca.

Al pasar la cena pudo al fin descansar de aquel día tan eterno. No tardando mucho en quedar rendido en su cama apenas cubierto por un par de sabanas.

De esta manera quedo en un estado de coma del que parece que no saldría pronto.

Heiderish comprobó lo mismo al tratar de despertarlo a la mañana siguiente, quien a pesar de mover al rubio no parecía tener resultados, claro que esto sin contar los pequeños gruñidos que emitía, mientras, al momento de tratar de quitarle la manta, este comenzó una lucha a la cual su compañero no parecía que quisiera perder tan fácilmente, para el joven aun recostado esa una declaración de guerra, alguien deseaba quitarle aquella calidez que le daba tal tela, cosa que no lo permitiría sin dar pelea.

Sus esfuerzos dieron resultados, consiguiendo tan ansiado premio y acurrucándose con él. -Edward dijiste que ayudarías ¿acaso prefieres que te deje con tu nueva amante?

Gruñidos mezclados con palabras de las que apenas se logró llegar a distinguir un "mañana, dormir, cansado". Que lograron que el chico parado al lado de la cama hiciera un gesto de negación con la cabeza, a la vez que presentaba una sonrisa divertida ante ese comportamiento tan infantil que dejaba escapar el joven, más que nada, en momentos que se encontraba distraído o cansado.

Salió dejando que este durmiera, cerrando ligeramente la puerta y caminando por el pasillo para llegar a la cocina a preparar el desayuno para ambos, si no despertaba, al menos podía dejárselo en la mesa para después.

Saco un par de ingredientes para preparar algo decente, no había mucho que escoger, la crisis continuaba y los alimentos escaseaban, agradecía al menos tener algo.

Distrayéndose al cocinar, pensaba mayormente en cosas sin importancia.

Al menos hasta que unos pasos se escucharon por el pasillo, parecía que el creador de dicho sonido se había levantado, guiado por el olor de lo que preparaba, y estos al ser irregulares por la prótesis que tenía el dueño, era imposible que fuera otro si no el ojimiel tan infantil con el que vivía.

Tomando asiento en una de las cillas cerca de la pequeña mesa al lado de la cocina, no tardo mucho para que apareciera una taza con café que había puesto el oji-azul, se había tomado el tiempo de preparar un poco con la esperanza de que esto le animara al levantarse.

Tomo la taza dando un gran sorbo al café que le había dado, sin leche, era bueno que su compañero supiera cuanto odiaba ese líquido, miro a la cocina esperando a que Heid voltear, al momento de hacerlo le dio una sonrisa y un susurro casi inaudible diciendo "gracias".

Devolviéndole la sonrisa paso por la mesa con dos platos, un par de salchichas, pan y huevos estrellados. Tomo otra taza para servirse algo de café y tomar asiento a su lado.

\- ¿Entonces preparo la boda? - dijo en tono de burla, sacando una risilla del rubio más bajo.

-no te pongas celoso, hay muchas sabanas por el mundo. - contesto con el mismo tono. - o tal vez prefieras una almohada.

-no gracias, son demasiado para mí.

-entonces, supondré que soy afortunado. Pero no creo llevarlo a nada serio.

Ese ambiente relajado se mantuvo en el transcurso del desayuno, para cuando estaban terminando ya era momento de irse- Heid, deberías adelantarte voy en un momento.

Dudo unos instantes, reflejando esto en su mirada, pero acepto en el momento que Edward le ofreció limpiar antes de irse.

Así levantándose de la mesa y tomando un par de cosas, planos principalmente y una gabardina; para no pescar un resfriado con el reciente frente de frio.

Saliendo por la puerta una vez tuvo todo en sus manos con Edward aun sentado en el mismo lugar.

Al momento de escuchar la puerta cerrarse él estaba tomando un último sorbo de su taza, esperando un par de segundos antes de levantarse, tomando en sus manos los platos que permanecieron en la mesa.

No tomo demasiado el terminar de lavarlos y limpiar lo poco que faltaba, de alguna manera, lo único que logro hacer esa mañana fue mantener su mente en blanco tratando de olvidar todo lo sucedido el día anterior, era claro que, aunque esa persona vivía en la misma ciudad que él no por ello se tendrían que volver a ver, no eran más que dos personas con un extraño primer encuentro.

Una vez hubo terminado con ello camino a su cuarto en busca de un cambio de ropa, fue rápido y saco un par de prendas de sus cajones, una camisa blanca, un chaleco y pantalón café junto a unos calcetines, fue todo lo que necesito.

Se cambió de forma apresurada terminando con sus zapatos, con estos una vez atados salió tomando el mismo camino que Heid momentos antes, con su gabardina en una mano procedió a abrir la puerta y dirigirse a la universidad donde se llevaba a cabo el proyecto del cohete en el que estaba tan involucrado.

No detuvo su andar en ningún momento, ya de por si estaba retrasado a su parecer y agradecía no haberse encontrado con ningún conocido en el camino, era de lo último que necesitaba.

En el momento que diviso su destino se sintió más aliviado de que faltara poco para llegar, manteniendo su andar hasta encontrarse frente a la entrada del lugar, desde ese punto camino con más calma para no parecer agitado al momento de llegar.

Pasando por media universidad con un aire distraído, sin pensamientos realmente importantes en su mente. Llegando a la puerta que buscaba para empezar con la ayuda.

Esta fue abierta lentamente encontrando a los chicos en una situación… interesante.

Dentro se encontraba Heid con una llave inglesa en su mano derecha lo más alto que su brazo le permitía, mientras detenía a otro chico para que este no le alcanzara junto a otro tomando su hombro como apoyo para alcanzar dicha llave, los miro un par de segundos, estos se habían detenido en el momento que escucharon la puerta abrirse, con una cara de sorpresa en dirección a Edward quien no se movió del marco de la puerta, buscando una explicación a tal escena frente a sus ojos.

Los segundos se alargaron, pero en cuanto parecía que Ed iba a hablar, se tuvo que detener abruptamente ante en movimiento que realizaron al momento de perder el equilibrio, quedando unos encima de otros, con las piernas enredadas en una de las posiciones más incomodas que se podían encontrar.

Luego de tal caída, saco la pregunta que cualquiera haría de estar ahí- ¿que se suponía que hacían? –

-créeme, no quieres saber- dijo Jackson quien hace un momento se sujetaba de Heiderish en busca de la llave.

\- Brent - Heid señalo a la persona que antes trataba de detener- quería golpearlo por tratar de hacerle dibujos en la cara mientras dormía, ya que el profesor vendría hoy. - explicó brevemente.

-ok… bueno, mejor ¿en qué les ayudo? - decidió desviar el tema.

Los tres se levantaron torpemente de la manera que les fuera posible, y mientras Brent y Jackson se miraban con odio, Heid dejo la llave en la mesa más cercana que encontró y le hiso una seña a Edward para que se acercara. – aquí - señalo una lista de los materiales que podrían conseguir, junto al presupuesto de tan importante experimento.

Dio vuelta al escritorio donde se encontraba la hoja que le señalo, la tomo entra sus manos y comenzó a revisar con detenimiento, no era tan extensa, era difícil conseguir grandes cosas en esos momentos, pero para esa situación no estaba tan mal lo que tenían a su alcance, lo suficiente por lo menos.

-tal vez si pudiéramos usar algo de grafeno…- susurro más para sí que para su compañero.

\- ¿grafeno?

\- un metal compuesto mayormente por carbono e hidrogeno, muy ligero, serviría para algunas partes, también es muy resistente.

-Edward, lo siento, pero ¿no es otra de tus ideas casi imposibles? - vio como este iba a replicar interrumpiéndolo antes de que sucediera. - recuerda que no tenemos la tecnología para hacer esa clase de materiales.

Quería replicar, pero, aunque no le gustaba, tenía razón, sin su alquimia, era imposible hacerlo de otra manera.

-Heid- le llamo uno de los chicos mientras revisaba el interior de una de las tantas maquinas en el lugar.

Ed le hizo un gesto con la mano para que fuera con esos dos.

Se quedó observando las hojas, pensando en que combinaciones eran posibles y tomando algunas notas en las hojas que tenía cerca.

…

La tarde llego sin más, él había terminado temprano, solo quedándose a apoyar en una que otra cosa.

Le fue fácil terminar con lo encomendado por sus compañeros, pero, aunque no tenía muchas ideas de que hacer al haber finalizado considero que era bueno ayudar un poco más, había algo que su mente trataba de gritarle, quería entenderlo, pero esto le resultaba abstracto, como si… quisiera saber de qué trataba y al mismo tiempo sacarlo permanentemente de su sistema.

El primero en percibirlo era su observador compañero, luego de más de una hora en que este les apoyo, parecía notar señales de algo que ni el alquimista veía- ¿Edward? ¿Sucede algo?

Viendo desde atrás al mencionado saltar, se dio cuenta de que no era solo una ilusión sin fundamento- ¿A qué te refieres? - le respondió volteando a la defensiva, como si le hubiera pillado al hacer algo indebido.

-No sueles concentrarte por tanto tiempo, si quieres, podríamos seguir mientras descansas, además, has viajado mucho.

He incluyéndose a la conversación, el siguiente en hablar fue Jackson-Así es Edward, no es bueno abusar, descansa nos encargaremos –dijo preocupado en un intento de apoyo a su compañero más alto.

Siendo seguido por Brent-Sabes que para nosotros es fácil hacer esto-proclamo hablando un poco más alto por la lejanía al estar a un par de metros de la escena.

-Vamos chicos, no es nada, hoy solo tengo ganas de apoyarlos, ¿les molesta acaso? - tal vez alguien normal le dejaría, pero no eran personas comunes, sin contar que conocían bien al rubio, él no era así, era un soñador que no se quedaba quieto ni un minuto, arrasaba con lo que se le pusiera enfrente como un incendio.

-Claro que no, eso lo sabes, pero has estado cabizbajo desde que volviste, no sabes disimular- afirmo posando sus manos en las caderas como lo haría una madre regañando a su hijo, pero en un tono inquieto.

-No es así- replico molesto desviando la mirada.

Un suspiro sale de Alphonse y mira rápido a sus compañeros, el gesto pasa por alto ante Ed, sin esperar un momento más, toma su brazo halándolo a un par de metros, lo suficiente para no ser fácilmente escuchados por los otros dos.

Sin tiempo para sostenerse del piso, no tuvo más opción que seguir los pasos de su "secuestrador" de mala gana. El silencio se instaló entre ambos, y junto a este, un ambiente cada vez más denso y pesado que no permitía respirar al de ojos dorados.

Tomo aire y hablo serio-No diré nada. - Ed trato de ir de regreso al lugar donde estuvo, pero teniendo que ver como Heid se opuso interponiéndose al frente.

-no iras. ¿Qué sucede? - declaro fuertemente.

Sus miradas no se separaban, segundos interminables continuaron, molestando cada vez más a ambos.

-No me creerás…- aseguro sin dudar o desviar la mirada.

-Puede que no- coincidió el ojiazul- pero…-prosiguió. - ¿eso importa? es mejor que no decirle a nadie.

-Que tonterías, no es…

-Edward, no te dejare que sigas aquí si no me dices que pasa, -interrumpió irritado ante la desconfianza del chico- si no es gran cosa, cuéntalo. -

Un gruñido audiblemente molesto salió sin pensar de la garganta de Ed-Déjalo, mejor voy a…

-No lo harás-afirmo, al tiempo que tomo de los hombros del rubio en el momento que este intenta avanzar por un lado, regresándolo al lugar del que se movió.

-Si te digo no tocaremos el tema de nuevo ¿ok? - bramo exasperado con esa discusión sin rumbo.

-Bien- acepto rápidamente soltándole.

Respiro unos segundos antes, empezando a hablar sin saber muy bien que diría-Encontré a alguien. - comento lentamente, buscando las palabras que su mente no terminaba de encajar.

-Sigue-insistió con calma su amigo, dejando que tomara el tiempo que parecía necesitar.

Espero, tomo casi un minuto pero no se permitió dudar más-Que se parece a otra persona… no le tenía precisamente cariño,- explico- pero le debo mucho, el me permitió muchas facilidades, por más que odiase al bastardo,- esto hizo sorprender a Heid, no era típico que Edward se refiriera a las personas tan directamente como eso- no puedo negar que él me ayudo a la vez que me uso como un peón, en ocasiones, intercambio equivalente…- eso ultimo trastornó las facciones del alemán.- no me veas así, no es nada de lo que piensas, solo le ayude en su imagen y en algunos movimientos. ¡Es una larga historia!

-Yo no dije nada…- dijo avergonzado, más aún al recibir una mirada de "claro, como no".

-Como sea, -dejo el asunto de lado- la persona que encontré, está en esta ciudad y me voy a volver loco.

\- ¿No decías odiarlo? - cuestiono al cambio de humor de su compañero quien cambio su semblante de uno molesto a uno preocupado.

-Es por eso mismo, no puedo tratarlo como lo haría con el idiota que conocí.

-y… ¿Crees encontrarlo? - apunto, intentando encontrar la causa de su desesperación.

-No lo sé…-susurro él.

Algo confundido cuestiono - ¿Es estudiante, un profesor, sabes si vive cerca? -

Aun algo ido, Edward contesto en un tono bajo que denotaba incertidumbre. -No tengo ni idea, solo lo vi un momento, ni siquiera creo que este cerca de esta zona-

\- ¿Y te preocupa por qué…? -

-…- la respuesta no aparecía para ninguno, siendo que Edward no se explicaba la importancia que tendría eso.

-Sucede algo, ¿no? -

-No-

Su compañero estaba muy indeciso, esto le golpeo duramente, ese tema parecía afectarle más de lo que se permitía admitir, de ser así, sería mejor que el aclarara por si solo sus ideas antes de afirmar a alguien más lo mismo. -Mejor continuemos. -

-si-Ed contesto casi aliviado, renovando su porte y caminando al cohete para seguir con el trabajo un poco más aliviado.

Agradeciendo un poco a Heid por darle ese momento, al menos ya tenía una idea de que le perturbaba para poder empezar a hacer algo al respecto.

Pero así, llego un punto donde era mejor dejárselo a ellos, no tenía por qué estar allí si no podía ayudar, y esa parte era complicada, un cable mal puesto podía terminar en desastre.


	2. ¿que?

**"que les esta pareciendo, ¿es interesante? pues yo diría que se alegren, esta casi terminado, el ultimo capitulo sera publicado para el 14 de febrero, disfruten este pequeño regalo."**

Camino por la universidad, mejor dicho, a la biblioteca de la misma, esperaba que hubiera algo nuevo.

Manteniéndose en un modo automático no noto que una persona salía de un pasillo conectado por el que iba, un choque detuvo a ambos, manteniendo el equilibrio a duras penas.

Edward alzo su vista, encarando a la persona frente a él, lamentándolo casi de inmediato.

Siendo que frente a él se presentaba ni más ni menos que el coro… el hombre de tren.

-pero si eras tú pequeño, no esperaba volver a verte tan pronto. - sonrió ante su nuevo descubrimiento, a la vez que veía la cara del más bajo desfigurarse.

\- ¿a quién estas llamando enano? maldito viejo.

El aun divertido contesto. - ¡hey! tener 29 no significa tener un pie en la tumba-

Estuvo a punto de lanzarle una zarda de maldiciones, pero cuando su boca se abrió, la cerro casi al instante. No era la persona que conocía, a la que le gritaba hasta de lo que se iba a morir.

-como diga, tengo prisa, adiós- dijo tajante.

-si te iras al menos dime tu nombre, no es justo que sepas el mío, además dime ¿de dónde nos conocemos? - el rubio le miro interrogante. Pareció entenderlo y completar un poco lo dicho- habías dicho que te recordé a alguien que conociste, y dijiste mi nombre.

Abrió un poco los ojos, en ese momento sí que estaba cansado, no se suponía que soltara ese tipo de información a un desconocido, solo causaría mal entendidos- no le de importancia- puso su mano haciendo una señal de alto- no fue nada importante.

-Para mí si lo parece, si no lo fuera ¿por qué no decirlo? - cuestiono utilizando palabras similares a las que uso su compañero ese mismo día.

Pensó tan rápido como pudo. –es una historia larga.

-tengo tiempo- exclamo rápidamente.

-yo no- replico, trato de avanzar, pero el cuerpo del pelinegro se posó delate de su camino, trato de ir por la izquierda, este se movió deteniéndolo de nuevo, así un par de veces hasta que esto arto al otro. Esta situación parecía suceder demasiado últimamente, ¿acaso todos se bien puesto de acuerdo para ser increíblemente tercos? - ¡no piensa dejarme pasar! - reprendió frustrado.

-no.- le dijo con una gran sonrisa que hizo suspirar exageradamente al chico.

\- ¡bien! Pero ha sido tu estúpida idea, no me hago responsable de nada y no me importa si no me crees bastardo.

Esto más que ofenderlo, hizo que ensanchara su sonrisa con la victoria que acababa de obtener.

-pero no aquí, suficiente tengo con que usted lo sepa como para que otros escuchen y me tomen de loco.

Alzo los hombros, le extrañaba que dijera algo así, pero la curiosidad le pudo más, siguió al rubio a un salón que parecía no estar ocupado. - será largo, en eso no mentí, mejor acomódate. - le dijo mientras se sentaba, el hizo lo mismo, permaneciendo a la suficiente distancia.

Ed aún se sentía algo incómodo ¿cómo no sería así? Estaba al lado del hombre más sarcástico y molesto que haya conocido, bueno, a medias, pero se sentía igual. Empezó a ignorar eso en lo que se concentraba en cómo empezar con su larga explicación.

-ok- inicio- en una noche tormentosa…

….

-y esa fue la última vez que vi al coronel.

El silencio permaneció en lo que descansaba su garganta después de lo que pareció una eternidad, no solo le tuvo que explicar cómo lo "conocía" sino que incluido a ello, los principios básicos de la alquimia, su funcionamiento, el automail y otras tantas cosas que se mantenían distintas entre sus mundos.

-wow- no pudo decir más, su mente no paraba de analizar cada palabra, era mucha información.

\- ¿solo "wow"? - pregunto confundido.

\- es solo que, no sé, es…

-no me crees- puntualizo.

-yo no he dicho eso. - respondió molesto. – y ¿por qué no puedes hacer alquimia aquí?

-no lo sé, solo no puedo. –respondió con un tono seco, ya era mucho todo lo que le dijo, no necesitaba recordar específicamente eso.

\- ¿lo puedes intentar? - hablo con un tono difícil de diferenciar, casi infantil, algo así como un niño esperanzado, pero con voz más grabe.

\- no va a funcionar- aunque esto no apago la mirada del mayor, quien le seguía mirando, esperando a que cambiara de opinión. - no piensas dejarme ir hasta que lo intente ¿verdad?

-creo que sabes la respuesta.

No espero, ya había perdido mucho tiempo, eso no le quitaría más de un minuto y le quitaría al hombre de encima, eso era suficiente para que lo hiciera.

Tomo su cuaderno, lo abrió dejando cualquier página que saliera, resultando en un círculo para poder crear alguna figura pequeña.

Busco en sus ropas algún material que sirviera para eso, encontró un par de tornillos.

Aun bajo la mirada de un curioso Roy puso los tornillos encima del circulo y acomodo sus manos en el mismo, pensó en la figura, esperando que no resultara de nueva cuenta.

La gran sorpresa, no solo para su espectador, sino que para el mismo se presentó cuando este había brillado, sacando algunos rayos y dejando la figurilla de un dragón arriba del cuaderno.

Ambos observaban la figura, uno con asombro y desconcierto, el otro realmente sorprendido.

Edward miraba sus manos, el círculo, la figura, los intercalaba, en busca de alguna respuesta.

-no decías… que no podías hacer alquimia…

-no podía- dijo entre sorprendido y feliz.

Se levantó rápidamente, sobresaltando a quien le acompañaba. No le importo en lo más mínimo, tampoco espero, dio un aplauso tan fuerte como le fue posible y toco el piso.

la figura de un gran caballo, parecido a los de un carrusel, pero algo perturbarte, salió del piso, midiendo casi 2 metros.

Una gran sonrisa se instaló en el rostro de Ed, era sincera, sus ojos brillaban como nunca antes, casi como dos estrellas.

No conforme con eso, probo un par de veces más, creaba figuras diferentes con cada aplauso, un dragón más grande, una gárgola, un grifo…

Esto hizo pensar a Roy que el joven tenía fascinación por las criaturas mitológicas.

Luego de quedarse sin espacio para crear más, finalmente Ed se tomó el tiempo de pensar más seriamente todo.

No entendía por que podía usar su alquimia, lo había intentado antes de subir al tren, no funciono, ¿por qué ahora sí?

-Tienen gran detalle- esto le tomó por sorpresa, atrás suyo, apareció Mustang admirando su trabajo.

\- esto… no es gran cosa. - el comentario saco una risa del hombre.

-que humilde- dijo con ironía.

No sabía si contestar con burla, sarcasmos, respeto, o mejor ni siquiera contestar. Pero algo en su mente detuvo todo lo que pudiera pasar por sus pensamientos- ¡NO PUEDES DECIRLE A NADIE! - soltó sin tacto, desconcertándole con el cambio tan abrupto que sufrió el chico.

\- ¿Por qué?...

Molesto le contesto – se supone que no debía funcionar… pero lo hizo. así que hasta que no sepa porque, no, mejor dicho, hasta que pueda asegurar que me puede ayudar a regresar a casa, mientras menos sepan mejor. Esto, es, joder. - empezó a divagar, era mucho para su cabeza, al fin ALGO. No era una pista falsa, una teoría, un invento fallido. Era una salida de verdad.

Aun entre murmullos, los hombros de Edward fueron sujetados por Mustang para hacer que parara de hablar. –vale, ya entendí. secreto. Tranquilo.

Sus ojos se centraron en los del más alto, no podía creer eso, quería seguridad, pero simplemente no tenía forma de estarlo, le inquietaba.

-bien… que te parece esto, ágamos un trato- propuso casi leyendo los pensamientos de Edward. – yo no digo nada si tu… bienes a mi casa cada día y me dices que te parecen mis escritos. - termino con una gran sonrisa, que paso a dejar escapar una risa ante la cara del rubio, entre choqueado e inquieto.

\- ¿tu escribes?

\- olvidas que no soy tu coronel, y sí, soy escritor, vamos, es algo simple, así podrás ver si le he dicho a alguien… mira si me vez a diario, el día que no me encuentre puedes suponer que algo paso y prepararte para eso.

Era un trato ridículo, no tenía ninguna base, era más fácil creer que era una trampa… y, aun así, acepto, no sabía por qué, pero acepto.

Alegrando al mayor quien le dio su dirección y salió del salón dejando solo al chico.

….

Se quedó casi durante media hora en aquel lugar, no era bueno pensar demasiado en él y debería tratar de volver a Amestriz, pero las ideas siempre parecían terminar por guiarle a Mustang nuevamente.

Luego de que se fuera volvió al lugar donde estuvo sentado antes, observo su libreta, cientos de círculos diferentes, simples y complejos, para diversos materiales en específico o universales, eran muchos, quería usarlos todos de nuevo, era como si recuperara una parte de su ser.

Al pasar las paginas llego el momento donde encontró la última hoja que uso, el circulo que usaba para origami, casi como si se pudiera borrar, toco con delicadeza el contorno.

Pensó en la primera figura que hizo con al, un ave de papel, recordaba la sonrisa de su madre al ver lo que habían hecho. Un sabor agridulce se sintió en su boca.

Pero cuando se decidió por activarlo escucho una voz lejana llamando por su nombre.

-¡Edward!, ¡Edward!- su voz cada vez se volvió más fácil de distinguir conforme se acercaba, Alphonse parecía estar cerca del salón.

Tomo lo poco que dejo afuera y se aproximó a la puerta.

Viendo al abrirla a un Heiderish preocupado y al parecer agitado.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste? -preguntó enojado haciendo que Ed se encogiera un poco en sí mismo, Heiderish molesto era comparable con su maestra, aunque no golpeaba tan fuerte, su instinto reaccionaba con la misma señal que le indicaba huir a un refugio con un bate a la mano para protegerse.

-Por ahí…-contesto cohibido.

Esto hizo que la ira que el otro presentaba se volviera más notoria en su tono de voz-Te dije que descansaras- dijo siseando de manera lenta, conteniendo el volumen de su voz- no que desaparecieras sin dejar rastro.

-No creo que haya sido tanto tiempo ¿o sí? -cuestiono dudoso, para él fue no más de una hora, quería pensar que no tendría por qué estar en problemas.

Con una sombra encima de sus ojos junto a una sonrisa siniestra le señalo al lugar donde se encontraba una gran ventana, acato la orden muda que le daba solo para darse cuenta de que se podía apreciar los colores del atardecer bañando los edificios de la universidad junto a algunos árboles.

-Yo… creí que era más temprano- se excusó con un torpe gesto de rascarse la cabeza incómodamente.

La mirada de Heid no se apaciguo con esa aclaración, pero con todo el auto control que poseía, respiro y le tomo del brazo izquierdo para caminar de regreso con sus compañeros calmándose con cada paso.

Ed no hizo ninguna queja en el camino solo dejándose llevar por entre los pasillos, deteniéndose en lo que se abría la puerta y soltaba su agarre al entrar, siguiéndolo apenado, en otras ocasiones se iba por mucho más tiempo y más lejos, pero en esas ocasiones se notaba que no regresaría pronto, a comparación de ese momento, previamente dijo no tomar más de una hora, creyendo que nadie lo había escuchado solo para darse cuenta lo equivocado que estaba.

-Vaya, al fin, ¿qué hacían? - fue el recibimiento que consiguieron de parte de Jackson, este se encontraba encima de unas máquinas gracias a una escalera que era sujetada por su otro compañero.

-Recuperamos al Edward más soñador que nunca conoceremos- espeto Heid un poco más relajado y casi divertido.

Con mayor alegría y entusiasmo Brent dejo la escalera mientras sonreía hacia Ed-Menos mal, ¿paso algo interesante?

-de hecho, algo, si, muy interesante- cambio por completo el aura del mayor Elric.

Ente el gran cambio del chico Heid no pudo evitar el contagiarse de ese entusiasmo y preguntar- ¿De qué se trata? -

No dejando que el más bajo hablara Jack especulo en broma- ¿Otra de tus locuras imposibles? -

De esta manera alentando a Brent a hacer lo mismo- ¿Una gran historia con dragones y quimeras?

\- ¿Un familiar perdido? -

\- ¿El amor de tu vida? -siguió Jackson

-Ya quisieran-detuvo Edward, esas teorías, que, aunque graciosas, no era ni de cerca lo que tenía que contarles, eran sus amigos, confiaba lo suficiente en ellos y se alegraba enormemente de poder finalmente mostrarles algo que era gran parte de él, en más de un sentido.

-Bueno, no sería malo descansar, ¿qué tal si nos muestras eso tan grandioso? - dijo Brent tomando asiento en una de las partes de metal que habían regadas en la habitación, ocupando gran parte del objeto, no era precisamente pequeño.

-Bien, pero no se sorprendan demasiado-acuso sarcástico, la emoción no disminuía ni un poco para el joven.

-Claro, claro- respondió restándole importancia, era raro verle de tal manera, tan feliz.

-Mientras no hagas explotar nada, todo bien- declaro Jack al terminar de sentarse en el piso, mostrando una simple sonrisa.

-Sé que no me creen cuando les digo que yo se alquimia, pero, con esto no les quedara la menor duda- afirmo sin dejar que le bajaran los ánimos y empezando a buscar de entre sus ropas lo necesario para llevar a cabo su demostración.

Los tres rieron, no sabían muy bien lo que él quería decir, pero parecía un niño queriendo mostrar su juguete a los adultos- no querrás decir que ahora harás tu magia ¿o sí? -interrogo el delgado chico sentado en el piso con Heiderish a su lado.

-Ya les he dicho que no es magia es ciencia-bufo molesto.

-sí, se lo dijiste, muéstranos gran alquimista- bromeo Jack nuevamente.

Ed se agacho, comenzando con diversos trazos que terminaban por crear grandes figuras, él podía hacer alquimia sin círculos, es verdad, aun así, el prefería estar seguro de que funcionara, y por eso se tomaba el tiempo de hacer su gran creación.

\- ¿Qué hace? - susurro Brent a los dos chicos frente a él, todos siguiendo los movimientos que realizaba la persona a unos metros de ellos.

-Parece un dibujo…- le contesto Jackson un poco dudoso.

-Déjenlo- corto Heid, esperaba que lo que hacía su compañero tuviera una finalidad, aunque no sabía cuál, él quería darle el beneficio de la duda hasta que acabara.

-Si tú lo dices, es solo que, de verdad parece como uno de esos círculos satánicos de los libros de historias de terror- no pudo continuar con la idea, al momento de decir aquello, Edward ya estaba con los ultimo detalles de su trabajo.

\- ¡Listo! - exclamo orgulloso del circulo delante suyo.

-Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría gran alquimista- felizmente Jack tomo la palabra.

-Oh calla, ya lo verán- se mofo de su compañero, quien parecía ya impaciente de ver lo que le tenían preparado.

Ed empezó a jalar un par de barras de metal y dejándolas encima del circulo sin dañar los trazos que previamente había hecho. - ¿Para qué es eso? - pregunto Heid, admirando con detalle tal dibujo a la par de como arrastraba las barras.

-No puedo usar alquimia si no tengo material- dijo con simpleza, dejando lo que llevaba.

\- ¿Material?, no entiendo- dijeron tanto Heid como Jack.

-Necesito algo para conseguir otra cosa- esto solo hizo que los chicos le miraran aun sin entender la razón de sus acciones. - Es mejor mostrarles-

Se preparó, no podía esperar la emoción se acumulaba en él, una ráfaga de adrenalina, casi sintiendo como temblaba de la misma.

Junto sus manos en un gran aplauso eufórico y se agacho al gran circulo, tenía pensado crear una réplica no funcional del cohete que estaban haciendo, seguro les gustaría a sus compañeros.

Pero sus ojos se pusieron en blanco, él estaba preparado para quedar segado ante los rayos que producía la alquimia, pero estos no se presentaron, no pasó nada.

Repitió el aplauso, de nuevo no funciono, lo hizo una y otra vez, lo hizo al menos 5 veces, en la última dejando más tiempo sus manos, sus ojos fijos en el círculo.

Quedo agachado con las manos en esa misma posición y sin alzar la vista, estaba estático.

Como podía fallar tan de repente, no tenía sentido, él lo había hecho hace poco, ni una hora antes, de qué manera era que funcionaba y luego no. No tenía ningún error, él lo sabía, aun así, había fallado, no podía ser.

Apretó sus puños, el izquierdo empezó a doler… no le importo.

Si él no podía hacer alquimia… si él no podía recuperarla, su mundo… él no los vería, a sus amigos, a su familia, no los vería. Era su única pista, como podía perderla, es que no… no era posible.

\- ¿Y bien? - Jack hablo desilusionado, esperando algo más, se le notaba muy animado como para que solo fuera eso.

-Pero que…- miro sus manos de nuevo, quería destruir se prótesis, tal vez así se podría calmar, pero no era la mejor idea, lo sabía.

-Edward, sería bueno ir a casa, deberías descansar- improviso Alphonse al ver lo raro que se veía en ese momento, podría jurar ver sus ojos cristalizarse, incluso perder todo brillo de su ser.

-No…-contesto, pero él se acercó, tratando de levantarle- ¡he dicho que no! -exclamo notablemente alterado-, esto debería funcionar, hace un momento funcionaba.

\- ¿En qué momento? - cuestiono en un intento de calmarlo con una voz dulce.

-Cuando… cuando estaba con el hombre que encontré en la estación de trenes- contesto en volumen bajo.

\- ¿Cuándo ninguno de nosotros estábamos, con un hombre que no hemos visto? - pregunto Jackson incrédulo.

\- ¡Estoy diciendo la verdad! - grito molesto ante la duda de su compañero, eso era una humillación, ¡él no era un mentiroso!

-Vamos Edward- nuevamente trato de interceder Heid.

\- ¡No! Es verdad, funciono, no sé por qué, pero lo hizo- continuo con el mismo tono, cada vez más molesto, esto le llegaba muy al fondo de su ser. No solo era la manera de abrirles los ojos, el NECESITABA su alquimia.

-Y yo encontré un unicornio en el baño- Jack comento divertido.

Seguido por Brent, quien molestándole dijo-Eso fue cuando habías tomado de mas-

-Eso no es verdad-trato de defenderse.

-Pero si fue cuando empezaste a cantar mambrú se fue a la guerra, con un tenedor como altavoz-rio disimuladamente, siendo descubierto por su sonrisa.

\- ¡Se suponía que es un secreto!

Ed escucho la conversación de esos dos, ellos se están burlando de él, ellos no le creían, ellos… no, no era solo eso…

Salió corriendo, el ya no tenía nada que hacer allí, había ayudado suficiente.

\- ¡Edward! - grito Alphonse.

No se detuvo, no pensó, solo corrió, fuera de la universidad, por calles, por edificios y callejones, él estaba escapando, alejándose de todo, incluso de su conciencia.

Así fue hasta que ya no pudo más, cuando el aire escaseaba, sus músculos dolían, solo entonces se permito encender su cerebro de nuevo.

Luego de dos años, sus esfuerzos terminaban siempre mal, pero por que este también tenía que hacerlo, de verdad fue tan malo lo que hiso que solo se merecía ver sus sueños en sus manos mientras estos se desmoronaban, le paso con la piedra filosofal, era por eso que él estaba ahí en primer lugar, y ahora…

-Pero funcionaba, yo lo vi, lo sé, no lo imagine. ¿Por qué? – miro al cielo, preparándose para gritar con todo lo que sus pulmones le permitieran, hasta que le doliera la garganta.- ES QUE ACASO NUNCA DEJARAS QUE SUELTE MI UNICO ERROR… ¡MI UNICO PECADO!- al borde del llanto, sus ojos ardían, su pecho le oprimía, comenzó a patear cosas, botes de basura, cajas, latas, todo aquello que tuviera en frente, igual golpeo paredes, las lágrimas salían sin pena de sus ojos, nublando su vista, pero el continuo, no se detuvo, tal vez hubiera seguido si su cuerpo no se hubiera cansado, no, era seguro que él hubiese seguido mucho más.

Callo de rodillas, el viento gélido paso por sus húmedas mejillas, se mantuvo como una estatua, solo se movía por su respirar, no sabiendo cuanto estuvo así, volvió a su casa en un caminar que hacia parecer que se trataba de un alma en pena, ojos desenfocados, pelo despeinado y ropa rasgada.

Abrió la puerta, encontrando que Heid quien había ido a dormir hace poco, lo noto gracias a sus grandes ojeras, lo dejo como lo encontró, cerrando la puerta de la habitación y entrando a la propia, miro el reloj.

"3:14"

 **"¿comentarios, sugerencias, tips, observaciones?**

 **lo que sea me alegrara que se tomen el tiempo de decirmelo.**

 **nos leemos^^"**


	3. de nuevo tu

**"tengo tan buena o mala suerte que me enferme y me quede en casa, buena noticia para ustedes, puedo adelantar el fic, ya casi esta terminado:,D**

 **mala noticia, no tengo ni idea de como continuarlo, ya se me ocurrirá** **algo."**

Se levantó un par de horas después, sin saber cuándo quedo dormido realmente. no desea levantarse, tampoco permanecer quieto, era contradictorio, solo se cambió de ropa, no se molestó en arreglarse.

Miro la cocina, salió sin tomar ningún alimento, lo último que tenía era hambre.

Sabiendo que Alphonse seguía dormido dejo una nota. "volveré"

No necesitaba más, sin un lugar al que ir, solo salió, cerró la puerta y camino, no tenía prisa, solo avanzo, terminando en un parque enorme, una banca parecía lo suficientemente cómoda.

Se sentó, miro al cielo y cerró los ojos, los rayos del sol comenzaban a asomarse, lo que a su parecer fue un minuto parecía haber sido suficiente para que llegara el medio día, la sombra de un árbol le cubría.

Se levantó y estiro sus brazos, metió su mano en un bolsillo de su gabardina, la misma del día anterior, en ella un papel, con la dirección de aquel escritor…

De alguna manera se encontró caminando a esa dirección, sabia donde era, no era la primera vez que pasaba por allí, un lindo lugar, muy calmado.

Detuvo sus pasos, una casa en medio de los edificios, verifico la dirección, era una casa de dos pisos, linda por fuera, se notaba acogedora, entro al pórtico, dudando si tocar o regresar a su casa.

-veo que viniste- dijo una voz a su espalda.

-claro, no me dejaste opción, bastardo. - dijo sonriendo con autosuficiencia.

La puerta se abrió dejando paso a ambos hombres y cerrándose atrás del pelinegro.

-Si te soy sincero, no esperaba que vinieras- comento con sinceridad y algo de sorpresa. Al tiempo que guiaba a su nuevo invitado a la sala.

-Ni yo, -contesto mientras tomaba asiento en el sillón que le señalaba el mayor- pero no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

Este lo mira con un rabillo del ojo en lo que empieza a dirigirse a la cocina del otro lado de la estancia -Eso lo puedo discutir, a mi parecer, una buena ducha te vendría bien, estas hecho un desastre.

Esto saco un gruñido del chico sentado en su sala, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que le escuchara desde la cocina.

-Mientras dejo esto, siéntete como en tu casa-ofreció en un tono alto para que este le escuchara.

Una vez se sintió más cómodo, el rubio se permitió mirar el lugar sin vergüenza. Era una sala elegante, algo vieja, seguro de sus padres, con un gran cuadro en la pared atrás suyo, se veía un paisaje, era hipnotizaste, un gran claro, como el que se describe en los cuentos. Todo el lugar tenía un color crema combinado con café oscuro, con sillones de verdad cómodos, añadiendo también una gran chimenea pegada a la pared.

-Rayos-se escuchó de fondo la queda de la única persona, además de él, en la casa.

Camino sin prisa a la cocina donde suponía había quedado el hombre. Encontrándole tirado en el piso con todas sus cosas tiradas por el piso, parecía que por lo menos entre sus alimentos no tenía nada que se hubiera dañado.

-Vaya, no te creía tan inútil-le molesto en tono sarcástico.

-Ja, intenta cargar bolsas llenas con una mano en un piso chueco. -defendió el hombre a la par que se sobaba la cabeza y se acomodaba para recoger lo tirado.

Comenzó ante la mirada de Edward, quien no pudo resistir y le ayudo, más por un impulso que por que él quisiera hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué no lo arreglas? – pregunto Ed con algunas cosas en sus manos, con algo de fruta mayormente.

-Sabes que eso es difícil, - explico- prefiero algo más de comida que gastarlo en una bella casa.

El solía olvidar ese detalle frecuentemente, era raro, al pensarlo, el nunca sufrió de hambre, perdió muchas cosas, pero nunca vivió eso, considerándose afortunado por ello.

-Anda, te ayudo- dijo al ver como luchaba por conseguir una lata de debajo de un mueble.

Una vez tuvieron todo lo dejaron sobre la mesa, algunas frutas, latas y pan.

-Tengo una duda- revelo Mustang dejando una última naranja con el resto de alimentos.

-Mmmhhh- dijo sin ganas.

\- ¿No podrías arreglar esto con tu…mmm alquimia? -Roy dudo un poco, no estaba familiarizado con esa palabra olvidándola fácilmente.

-No- respondió tajante

\- ¿Por qué? - cuestiono ante la respuesta tan cortante, recordaba al chico estar mucho más feliz con relación al tema.

-No importa, solo no puedo- insistió molesto.

Esto le dejo más dudas que respuestas, pero apenas conocía al joven como para interrogarle con algo así, no deseaba molestarle a pesar de referirse con burla a él en algunas ocasiones. -Si tú lo dices…-espero un minuto antes de que se le ocurriera algo mas- ¿Qué te parece si desayunamos y luego me das tu opinión?

Con esto se sentó en completo silencio, permitiéndose perderse en un punto fijo de la pared del comedor.

-Toma-extendí un plato frente a Ed al cabo de un rato.

Tomándolo sin ánimos menciono un-Gracias-por mera cortesía.

Mustang se mantuvo observándole con detenimiento durante el tiempo que él comía, absorto en lo que fuera que pensara.

Terminando por concentrarse se su comida, llego a la mitad hasta que sin pensar hablo-Eres muy bipolar-susurra lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el otro escuche.

Sacando del pequeño un rápido arranque de ira-Repítelo si te atreves-dijo amenazante.

-Pero es bueno ver que es fácil sacarte de ese estado-prosiguió, viendo los gestos de su acompañante, impresionado de lo rápido que este pasaba de un estado deprimente a uno notablemente animado, mas esto sin detener su diversión en relación al mismo chico.

Esto también afecto a Edward, pensando más a fondo la razón de sus desplantes, solía ser muy relajado desde que se encontraba en Alemania, pero de alguna manera parecía que era algo que simplemente no controlaba cuando se trataba de ese hombre. Si tuviera que dar una razón, le daría la culpa al actuar del hombre y su parentesco con Mustang, de otra manera no entendía la relación entre ambas cosas.

Roy no molesto más hasta haber terminado al fin con su comida, retirándole el plato a Edward en cuanto este término su porción, dejo los platos en el fregadero y le señalo a Ed que le siguiera.

Subieron las escaleras dando vuelta a la izquierda y entrando a la primer habitación.

se mentiría si dijera que no le intrigaba la razón de que Mustang tuviera un lugar tan amplio siendo que era difícil el solo conseguir un piso en esa ciudad.

Al abrir las puertas mira como el pelinegro se acerca a un escritorio y toma unas hojas unidas pro una pinza, extendiéndolas a él.

Lo mira con duda, examinando su primera hoja, en la que solo presentaba su título- ¿De qué trata?

Esto agrando la sonrisa del hombre, algo raro de ver para el chico que acostumbraba ver una sonrisa socarrona en lugar de una sincera como la de esos momentos-Tienes que leerlo. -

Otro gruñido de parte del chico que esperaba que le dijera algo más útil-bien- termina por decir, viendo como en hombre señala un sofá al lado de un gran librero para luego ir al otro lado de la habitación-estudio donde estaban.

Le vio sentarse frente a un escritorio con una gran máquina de escribir y muchas hojas blancas de un lado mientras del otro estaban unas ya usadas. De escritos finalizados, suponía.

El hombre comenzó a escribir mientras él se acomodaba para leer dejando un silencio extrañamente cómodo entre los dos, con el único sonido de la maquina escribiendo de fondo y algún pájaro que cantaba casualmente cerca del lugar.

Llegado al final de la historia que le habían dado cambio de posición, la cual mantuvo solo unos minutos antes de finalizar el relato.

Se levantó para entregarle el montón de hojas –Ten- dijo ofreciéndole las hojas.

Las tomo y acomodo en un espacio vacío del escritorio antes de preguntar- ¿Y bien? -

\- ¿Y bien qué? -repitió molesto, sin razón real de estarlo.

-Oye, -exclamo divertido- el trato era leer y que me dieras tu opinión-

\- ¿Para qué lo quieres saber? - pregunto sin comprender la razón para la que pedía una opinión como esa.

-Cosas de escritor-respondió con simpleza.

-Estas mal d la cabeza- se burló el rubio animadamente.

-Como tú, -contrarresto Roy- ¿entonces? -insistió.

-No leo fantasía-se defendió rápidamente.

Provocando un puchero en el hombre-o vamos, solo dime si es bueno. Es difícil de explicar, pero una opinión nunca viene mal.

-ok…-notablemente irritado, no entendía que sentido tenía algo tan ridículo, para él esa historia estaba bien y no necesitaba mucho de alguien como él, quien aún extrañado del comportamiento infantil de una persona que se asemejaba tanto al coronel, solo expuso lo que creyó debía aclarar- entonces, si entendí bien, ¿trata de la historia de un chico medio demonio, que es hijo de satán, pero lo odia por matar al que considera su padre?

-Así es, más o menos, si-

-Bueno, -prosiguió- tienes imaginación, y haces que uno se pueda situar en el lugar de manera fluida, supongo.

\- ¿Y le cambiarias algo? -le interrogo.

Lo pensó por unos momentos, repasando lo que había leído, pensando en los detalles y continuidad. -Creo que… deberías trabajar en la manera que el aprende a manejar sus habilidades.

\- ¿Por qué lo dices? -

-Me parece que él podía concentrarse más y manejarlo mejor, perder a alguien importante deja una marca más profunda, que por la manera de ser de él debería de ser un incentivo que use para manejarlo y obtener ánimos.

Esto creo una gran gama de emociones y dudas en el mayor, si lo pensaba, tenía sentido, pero algo le inquietaba, parecía que estaba seguro de lo que hablaba, más de lo que debería, sumado a esto, le dio alegría que lo haya leído con tanto detalle como para darse cuenta de algo que ni el mismo había hecho.

-Vaya, creo que tienes razón, para ser pequeño, tienes grandes ideas.

Esto solo despertó de nueva cuenta el mal genio del alquimista- ¿A quién le dices que es tan pequeño que podría esconderse atrás de una letra?

En serio, debía empezar a cuestionar su salud mental, ya que, esta era la segunda vez que veía tierno al chico, sin poder evitarlo, su mano se movió sola posándose en la cabeza del rubio y con un aire divertido la froto al tiempo que decía- ya, ya, no te pongas así.

Un cosquilleo se sintió en ambos ante el toque, alterando al chico y dejando desconcertado al hombre, pero siendo el primero quien reacciono más rápido, golpeando la mano que se mantenía en su cabeza-Suéltame-exigió.

Esto irrito al hombre quien no tardo en replicar-Por favor, exageras-

-Que te jodan-bramo de inmediato.

\- ¿Donde y cuando? -molesto el hombre sacando un gran sonrojo del chico, dejando en vergüenza a un tomate en comparación con su rostro.

-… eso no es…- trato de corregir el mismo.

-Lo sé-respondió con una gran carcajada el escritor. Que al terminar de reír continuo- ¿Qué te parece si te dejo en la universidad?

-No es necesario, se caminar-el más bajo seguía molesto por el cambio de sus palabras, haciendo que se reflejara en su respuesta, dando esta para evitar que le pudiera humillar mas.

-Entonces muéstrame tu alquimia- dijo ilusionado.

-para que lo quieres ver- subió su tono, claramente molesto con el uso de ese tema.

-soy escritor, puede que no lo entienda, pero me es inspirador para escribir… si no te molesta que use eso como una idea-

Este le dejo atrás, caminando a la puerta con pasos sonoros, oyéndose por toda la casa. -nos vemos

Con Mustang empezando una cuenta regresiva- 3… 2… 1

Así bajando las escaleras, buscando al joven cerca de la puerta principal, sin encontrarlo ahí-Sabes, no tengo nada en contra, -comento al verlo en la sala-pero no deberías salir por una ventana-

-Jo-de-te

Esto provoco una risa del hombre, quien se acercó al rubio-Ven- dijo mientras le tomaba por la espalda para cargarlo y así alejarlo de la ventana, generando un nuevo cosquilleo en ambos.

-Déjame-replico Edward al ser sujetado de esa manera por él.

-No te iras así- informo, señalándole en cuanto le soltó.

Recibiendo una respuesta de inmediato del menor-No tiene importancia-

Para Roy eso era más molesto, el chico se notaba en un muy mal estado, eso no le gustaba, y no le permitiría salir de tal manera de su casa -Mira, toma una ducha, yo estaré escribiendo y luego te puedes ir, no creo que quieras preocupar a alguien

Esto activo algo en la cabeza de Ed-Pero como intentes algo raro-replico.

-No pasara, -interrumpió- segunda puerta a la derecha-

Edward subió las escaleras siendo seguido por el falso Roy, tomando la ruta que le había dado el hombre.

Se aseo tan rápido como le fue posible, resultaba incomodo estar en una casa ajena y más con la persona con la que estaba.

Se acercó al estudio a despedirse de manera rápida. -Adiós

El hombre volteo, pensando rápido lo que le había dicho y haciendo ojos de cachorro hacia el chico.

El rubio lo pensó un momento entendiendo que quería el pelinegro- No- dijo firme al dar la vuelta para el pasillo. Siendo sostenido de la cintura, poniendo en peligro su equilibrio y de paso su salud mental. - ¡QUE NO! Y quítate de encima- exigió furioso.

Sin esperar que sus pies dejaran de tocar el piso se dio cuenta que nuevamente estaba siendo cargado sin su consentimiento. - ¿¡Qué demonios haces!?

-No sé- dijo sinceramente viendo al chico en sus brazos.

\- ¡Bájame! -ordeno efusivo.

-Nop- respondió sonriente.

-Te voy a…- pero no le dejo terminar.

-Solo una vez-pidió.

Sacando de sus casillas la poca paciencia de la que mantenía el rubio -NO PUEDO ENTENDISTE, NO PU-E-DO

-Eso dijiste la otra vez-recrimino.

-Mira-dio un aplauso de la manera que pudiera, tomando lo que estuviera a su alcance, resultando en ser una escoba.

Pero cuando tenía planeado golpearle con ella para liberarse, chispas salieron del objeto en su mano, rebelando una guadaña de madera con detalles góticos al final del mango.

-…-

-…- Ninguno dijo nada.

Ed quedo con la mente en blanco un minuto, pero recordó una cosa que le habían dicho, "cuando ninguno de nosotros estaba, con un hombre que no conocemos" repitiendo la última parte en su mente más de una vez, "con un hombre que no conocemos", las veces que había hecho alquimia él estaba cerca, cuando no lo estaba simplemente no funcionaba. Su mente hizo una conexión rápida, no tenía fundamento para afirmar eso, tal vez era porque se parecía a alguien que conocía y tenía una relación.

-Sigues siendo interesante, lo sabias pequeño-detuvo sin consideración el análisis en la mente del chico. Quien solo atino a contestar.

\- ¡A quien llamas pequeño! - pateando al hombre fuertemente en el estómago sacando todo el aire que tenía dentro.

Y regresando a su teoría en cuanto estuvo en el piso hablo para si-Puede ser que…-

-¿Por qué rayos duele tanto una patada tuya? - pregunto dolido, en el arranque que tuvo, el chico no se fijó la pierna que utilizo, siendo para mala suerte de Roy la izquierda.

Restándole importancia -No importa, - solo se concentró en la idea que había surgido para el- ya que me hiciste leer un libro completo, pido una compensación

¿Compensación? -cuestiono aun dolido, pero reincorporándose algo encorvado.

-Vendrá conmigo, quiero probar algo-

-Dame una buena razón-dijo utilizando las mismas palabras que su compañero la segunda vez que se vieron.

-Es un intercambio equivalente-

-Mmm, no me convence-se quejó divertido por la posición en que ponía al rubio-

Este claramente furioso por ello- ¿Que rayos quieres? -

Sonriendo a su victoria, dejo su repuesta en un simple -Te lo diré después-

El resignado solo siseo un-Bien…-

\- ¡¿Entonces que esperamos?!- comento eufórico de la emoción.

 **"si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer.**

 **como dije, tengo parte del borrador del final y se como terminarlo pero me perdi en la mitad, en cuanto este comenzare a publicar un poco mas seguido para que este listo para el 14, aun falta mucho que recorrer.**

 **¿opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios, observaciones o criticas?**

 **nos leemos^^"**


	4. siguiente paso

\- ¡¿Entonces que esperamos?!- comento eufórico de la emoción.

El chico le guio por el camino que conocía a un parque extenso, alejándose de las casas y edificios.

Una vez estaban en un lugar más solitario el rubio hablo- quédate aquí, no te muevas.

\- ¿por qué?

-si lo haces te voy a mostrar que no solo pateo duro-

Tratando de evitar una risa histérica ante el comentario del rubio, que fácilmente podía transformar su sentido a un chiste para adultos, solo se limitó a asentir mientras le veía alejarse varios metros, creyendo que le dejaría allí hasta que se detuvo a una distancia de alrededor de 20 metros.

Edward aplaudió, sacando una figura de un ave Félix mediana, le llegaba a la cadera, más o menos. Se alejó unos 10 metros más, repitió el proceso, sacando una esfinge. Así no hizo con diámetros de 10 metros cada vez más lejos.

Cuando le estaba perdiendo de vista, con solo poder ver una figura humana sin poder distinguirle vio que este no saco chispas o una figura, gritándole- ¡que sucede!- y esperando su respuesta.

-¡no te muevas!- alcanzo a escuchar.

El chico se movió de un lugar a otro repitiendo el proceso para hacer alquimia una y otra vez, sin acercarse demasiado y viéndolo constantemente, logrando que el mayor se pusiera nervioso.

Sin equivocarse, diría que estuvo media hora viendo al chico haciendo ese acto repetidamente.

Las repeticiones no paraban, cansando a Roy quien deseaba sentarse a descansar, en un momento opto por buscar alguna posición para sentarse, deteniéndose al ver a Ed acercarse de regreso a donde lo dejo.

Edward le miraba con insistencia, buscado algo que el otro no podía definir o tan siquiera imaginar, Roy prefirió interrumpirle para que terminara con ese extraño comportamiento. -sé que soy increíblemente guapo, pero no es mejor disimular un poco.

El chico se sonrojo a la par que se enfurecía con el hombre-No se trata de eso y eres un maldito egocéntrico, ¿sabías?

Mientras el más bajo parecía molestarse más a cada momento el otro solo soltó una risa sincera y dijo-Y así me amas.

….

Ese mismo día el rubio le "propuso" (si es que a una amenaza de muerte se le puede llegar a considerar una propuesta) que viviría junto a él y haría de critico a cambio, era poco decir que el azabache se sorprendió si el tiempo que se mantuvo en silencio no lo delato, seguro sus ojos abiertos a mas no poder lo hicieron.

Claro que aclararon algunos puntos, no hacer esto o aquello (mayormente que el rubio no le golpeara), Ed no permitió que el otro siquiera planteara que no era necesaria su ayuda económica; argumentando que no sería mantenido, él le daría más información de la alquimia, mantener en secreto lo que le diga hasta que se vaya, etc.

Sin presentar mayores complicaciones terminaron de presentar sus objeciones, para el azabache no era problema tener algo de compañía y el otro no llego a contarle, pero quería mantenerse alejado de su "vida cotidiana" (no es como si la considerara como su vida real), por ahora solo se mantendrían juntos por esos sucesos tan particulares, no tenían explicación, pero a cada uno le venía de maravilla el cambio que esto ocasionaba.

El más joven solo le dijo que desaparecería unas horas en lo que sacaba un par de cosas de su "hogar", él le dijo que no tendría problema, ya que su trabajo venía siendo más casero que otra cosa y las clases que impartiría en la universidad aun no empezaban esos días.

Así se separaron al salir del parque, que a cada paso provoco algo en ambos, lo ignoraron, dirigiéndose a el lugar que les correspondía.

Edward no paro de pensar en ningún momento, su teoría ya tenía fundamento, entendía un poco su funcionamiento, solo un poco en realidad, al menos ya sabía que se necesitaba cierta distancia, pero aun no el por qué era así, la relación con Mustang, cuanto duraría, como sucede. bueno, eran muchas dudas que aún no encontraba ni una pista sobre ellas.

Además… de alguna manera… sentía que no lo odiaba tanto, si era muy parecido al otro Mustang y él había crecido y madurado, pero era extraño, lo podía llegar a ver como algo así como un padre, no tenía buena relación con la palabra, pero, aun así, era como si lo sintiera más como… ¿un amigo? ¿Tal vez como algo así como su hermano? Era confuso, todo cuando se trataba del hombre, sin importar el mundo, era una molestia.

Seguro solo era por ser más accesible que el otro y un poco menos bastardo.

Vio con incomodidad que ya estaba a pocas calles de su departamento, creía que Alphonse debía encontrarse con el resto, como siempre, planeando cosas sobre los cohetes, aerodinámica y todo eso.

Ed se encontraba nervioso, el camino no fue tan largo como hubiera querido, pero no podía simplemente ir a la casa del hombre sin nada más que un cambio de ropa, incluso tenía un par de notas que podían llegar a servirle.

Junto con ese par de calles faltantes la adrenalina comenzaba a correr por su cuerpo, tendría que pasar desapercibido si no quería que él se enterara, no es que estuviera molesto con el pero aun así prefería no verlo por ahora.

Sin contar con un par de miradas de sus "conocidos" podía decir que no era muy sobresaliente, tal vez la idea de Mustang no fue tan mala al no dejarle ir en el estado en el que estaba, de otra manera tal vez hubieran creído que estaba borracho o al fin había perdido la cabeza.

Al estar en la esquina que daba con la calle donde se encontraba su departamento opto por mirar disimuladamente cerca de la pared, agradeciendo que la calle estuviera vacía y que gracia se quedara dentro de la tienda de flores en esos momentos.

Con cautela se acercó cada vez más al lugar, esquivando miradas curiosas, esperando que no fuera tan notorio su nerviosismo, caminando tan firme como le era posible. pero un toque en su hombro lo sobresalto, volteando su cabeza con rapidez en la dirección de esa persona y conteniendo el aliento al ver al oficial Hughes justo detrás de el con una expresión agobiada. - ¿Edward? – este dejo congelado a Ed ante su aparición - ¿te encuentras bien? Heid me pregunto por ti, se encuentra bastante inquieto. -le pregunto de manera lenta, con clara preocupación.

\- yo...eemmm...claro, solo, es que, pensaba salir a hacer algunas cosas –

\- ¿te vas otra vez? Heiderish se veía angustiado, ¿no le dijiste? sé que los viajes cansan mucho, pero, no deberías pasar ese tema por alto.

\- no es nada, seguro solo será algo rápido - dijo tratando de sonreír, de una manera bastante falsa, estaba contra la pared, lo único que quería era irse de inmediato.

\- ¿a dónde será esta ves? ¿quieres que le diga algo?

-NO- casi grito, un grito seco, preocupando más al de uniforme. Recobrando la compostura como pudo respondió más calmado y suave- solo… visitare a un amigo- aunque ya aseguraba que era casi imposible que se salvara de que Heid se enterara de su visita.

Él le miro con duda, la verdad llego a sorprenderle que el dijera aquello, quitando ese grito espontaneo, lo que más le llamo la atención fue que el chico rara vez usaba esa palabra, así que debía ser alguien que conocía bastante, o lo suficiente, suponía- está bien… ¿cómo se llama? ¿Tienes su número? A lo mejor Heid quiera comunicarse, creo que ya avanzo mucho su proyecto del cohete, ¿no?

La verdad, Ed ya quería retirarse, diciendo todo rápido, sin considerar que hubiera posibilidad de que tuviera alguna importancia. - Roy Mustang, no se su número, tengo algo de prisa, me espera, nos vemos oficial.

-Roy, ¿lo conoces? - cuestionó asombrado, deteniendo los pasos del chico que quiso darse un buen golpe contra la pared, con suerte uno tan fuerte como para dejarle inconsciente.

El rubio no supo que decir, se quedó quieto, sin mirarle, casi sin respirar, un nudo en su estómago que subía por su garganta, en parte al recordar que el hombre también le conocía en el otro mundo, ¿serían tan unidos como allá? Su muerte… rayos, aun se lamentaba ser en parte el causante de ella, y si aquí le conocía… era una tortura. Por qué tenía que recordar eso, justamente ahora.

-Él es un amigo mío ¿sabes? Nos conocemos desde niños, siempre fue un soñador… seguro por eso se llevan bien, ¿no? - trato de animar, solo obteniendo más silencio, agobiándose al ver la palidez del chico, casi jurando el ver como tembló ligeramente al tocarle el hombro, regresándolo un poco al mundo por lo que parecía.

Ya que este al sentir su mano se recuperó del shock lo suficiente como para hablar. - sí, eeemm, lo conocí hace poco, solo me pidió un favor, volveré pronto. - sin esperar camino rápido, ignorando todo y buscando el refugio más cercano que podía conseguir, es decir, ese pequeño departamento.

Casi podía asegurar que el otro le siguió poco después de ver como se alejó, parecía que su primer plan se tendría que cambiar y adaptarse a el pequeño inconveniente, cuanto odiaba actuar conforme a su instinto, era verdad que le ayuda mucho en situaciones de vida o muerte, pero no era tan bueno si de vida cotidiana se trataba.

Acelero el paso, cada vez más inquieto, deseando desaparecer por fin de la vista del hombre.

Avanzo hasta el edificio donde vivía, entro por el corredor hasta llegar a la puerta, sus pasos eran algo torpes al igual que sus movimientos, haciendo que el abrir la puerta de él departamento tardara más de lo que hubiese deseado, fallando más de una vez al tratar de meter la llave a la cerradura.

Entro tan pronto como la puerta estuvo abierta, cerrándola con más fuerza de la necesaria y apoyándose en ella arrastrándose hasta llegar al piso, recuperando el aliento que no sabía que le faltaba.

Ed permaneció como un ovillo mientras se recuperaba, con sus manos encima de su nuca. hasta que su cabeza logro enfriarse y recordarle que debía asegurarse de que en la casa no se encontrará Heiderish, podría asegurar que no sería así, a diferencia de él que solía dejar de lado algo si le aburría o lo consideraba innecesario, Heid era demasiado responsable, tan contrario como lo era con su hermano.

Si tenía algo de suerte él se habría ido a hacer el proyecto del cohete y dejo la casa sola, agradecía que no fuera tan extremista como lo sería el, ya que si Alphonse se hubiera ido de la misma manera que él lo había hecho lo más seguro que él hubiera puesto a alguien a vigilar el edificio y el departamento mientras él lo buscaba hasta debajo de los puentes.

No se movió ni un centímetro, solo espero mientras escuchaba si algún sonido surgía del interior del lugar, un minuto entero paso, segundo a segundo solo sentía su corazón agitado, el ligero sonido de su respiración era lo único que lograba interrumpir el momento.

Una gran exhalación vino antes de que se levantara algo agotado, arrastra sus pies hasta su habitación, al abrir la puerta, no tardo en agacharse frente a su cama y arrastrar su maleta de debajo de esta, posándola encima de las sabanas que cubría dicho mueble.

Paso por los cajones sacando un par deprendas de ellos, prefería no permitir que el otro le prestara sus ropas, además de que sabía que no desaprovecharía cualquier oportunidad para hacer alguna burla.

Aunque si lo pensaba bien, no se parecían tanto como hubiera creído, por un lado y quitando el hecho de que el otro era militar y era claro que había vivido cosas que el otro ni tan siquiera llegaría a ver, sus personalidades tenían pocas similitudes, no se le notaba tan... ¿a la defensiva? mejor dicho, se le veía más relajado, continuaba con parte de su carácter y su altanería, pero ya no era como si fuese el "yo todo lo puedo y todo lo sé" que era como conocía a Mustang.

Se lo agradaba, a decir verdad, era casi cómodo estar con ese hombre, si recordaba bien, era de los pocos que ha tenido que soportarlo mientras lo insulta y lo golpea, aun así, él quiere volver a verlo, normalmente se hubieran alejado para no volver a acercarse, era una persona bastante rara.

Continuo con su búsqueda, tomando un par de notas, con algo de suerte le ayudaría, creía tener por lo menos un poco de avance entre todo eso, y mientras su ropa fue guardada sin el menor cuidado quedando desperdigada por la maleta, esos papeles fueron guardados con todo el cuidado que pudo.

Volvió a su escritorio, encontrando un pequeño montón más de hojas, al tomarlas una de ellas salió y termino en el piso, al agacharse para tomarla vio que era el dibujo que hizo en una tarde mientras no tenía nada que hacer y dejo a su cerebro divagar, era un dibujo de un chico de alrededor de 11 años, completamente a blanco y negro, él se encontraba sentado en la compañía de un gato.

Fijo su mirada en el chico, su hermano, tal vez un poco más grande de cómo lo vio la última vez, quedo embelasado, casi admirando su trabajo, el sentimiento era demasiado fuerte, ese sentimiento de cariño, preocupación y.… esperanza, sus ojos de a poco se encendieron, una fuerza increíble le llego de algún lugar del cual desconocía dentro de sí, se levantó con prisa y energías renovadas, volviendo a su labor.

No se dio cuenta de la velocidad que tenía, pero cuando ya no hubo más que empacar se dio cuenta de que luego de eso no le tomo más de 5 minutos tener todo listo, cerro la maleta y la cargo probando su peso, estaba planeando ir por la puerta principal, pero un presentimiento lo detuvo, dejo la maleta en el suelo y se acercó a la ventana que daba al frente del edificio, tan disimulado como pudo asomo la mirada por un rabillo de la ventana, ahí lo vio, al oficial Hughes efectivamente estaba esperando a que el saliera, podía estar mucho mejor ahora, pero el tiempo era oro.

Su vista surfeo por la vivienda, hasta llegar a una de las ventanas que daba al callejón de al lado del edificio, avanzo hasta esta y calculo la distancia entre él y el piso, unos segundos bastaron para que confirmara sus acciones, la maleta fue la primera en bajar, pero a él le tomo un poco más, teniendo que sostener todo su peso en el marco dela ventana y su brazo izquierdo.

Al momento de soltarse trato de caer con el menor ruido posible, abajo, volteo a ambos lados en busca de personas, parecía que nadie le veía, tomo sus cosas, que afortunadamente no se habían desperdigado por el lugar, y fue en dirección contraria a donde se encontraba el oficial.

Su caminar fue apresurado hasta la casa/mansión del escritor con el que viviría, a paso firme se posó frente a la puerta, toco la puerta y espero, el ruido del interior daba a entender que al quien bajaba rápidamente las escaleras.

La puerta se abrió revelando al pelinegro, ambos se observaron unos momentos, uno miraba los rasgos del otro, parecía tener algo más en mente, mientras que quien se encontraba fuera simplemente seguía su costumbre, la de mantenerse firme ante su superior claro.

De un momento a otro, el rostro del más alto cambio, agrandando sus ojos y corriendo al interior del hogar, escucho como subió las escaleras y un poco inseguro Edward entro luego de unos momentos cerrando la puerta principal, dejando la maleta al lado de la entrada y siguiendo la ruta del hombre.

Al umbral de la puerta el inconfundible sonido de la máquina para escribir resonaba con un pequeño eco de fondo, Edward recargo su peso en el marco de la puerta mientras veía a Mustang inmerso en lo que fuera que estuviese escribiendo, notando que parecía escribir más rápido de lo que acostumbraba, prefirió no interrumpir, era fácil para el saber lo molesto que resultaban las interrupciones en momentos como ese.

No fue hasta un par de minutos después que finalmente sus dedos se detuvieron y leyó lo que había quedado en el papel, asintiendo satisfecho y al fin miro al de ojos dorados. -así que, ¿qué tal el viaje?

Un escalofrío le recorrió a la vez que desviaba su mirada, dejando de verle a los ojos-ha estado... bien- no tuvo la necesidad de voltear para poder saber que el mayor no cambio de posición intensificando su mirada, confirmando con el silencio del mismo que quería más que la vaga respuesta que obtuvo. -no fue tan bueno como lo planee.

\- ¿Te encontraste con alguien? -cuestiono dudativo, percatándose de un encogimiento que presento el rubio y reformulando su pregunta. - ¿con quién te encontraste?

-...No creo que importe, en todo caso, creo que debería empezar con mi trabajo- Ed dio vuelta en sí mismo a punto de avanzar, pero siendo sostenido por el cuello antes de que eso sucediera.

\- Sabes, si vamos a vivir juntos no está de más que me cuentes, de todas maneras, te iras pronto ¿no?

El chico abrió sus ojos, en verdad que ya se empezaba a sentir incomodo con este Mustang atento, pero no podía negar que, por lo menos, algo de razón tenía, si resultaba como él lo esperaba no se quedaría por mucho más que unas semanas o meses si algo le obstruye. - creo que... ¿conoces al oficial Hughes no es así?

\- ¿Hughes? - pregunto desconcertado- ¡claro!, es un gran amigo mío, nos conocemos desde niños, no esperaba que lo conocieras también, pero ¿por qué la pregunta?

El menor se encogió de hombros y de nuevo tuvo que juntar valor para hablar-bueno... lo encontré hace un rato, menciono algo similar, quería saber si era cierto.

un poco de su antigua culpa llego, esta vez mas justificada, la misma hizo que terminara por bajar sus pupilas al suelo ante la atenta mirada de Mustang que no se despegaba de él.

y sin esperarlo, el mayor hablo. -no es por eso que lo preguntas - afirmo. - acaso... ¿también lo conocías allá? es decir, mmmm... ¿del otro lado?

Edward abrió los ojos al fin mirando al hombre, su boca se abrió y volvió a cerrar sin dejar escapar ningún sonido. decir que estaba sorprendido no terminaría de explicar lo que llego a sentir, su cerebro seco y sus intestinos apretujados junto con su corazón dejando de latir eran solo los efectos secundarios.

Quiso decir algo y cambiar el tema para nunca volver a tocarlo si era posible, pero a cada segundo que pasaba solo podía sentir como si tuviera unos engranes que comenzaban a quemarse en su cabeza.

-No tengo tan mala memoria después de todo, pero no parece que te traiga buenos recuerdos, ¿paso algo?, te voy a recordar que pronto ya no estarás aquí, creo que puedes contarme, de todas maneras, no le diré a nadie y tu prometiste contarme más.

Ed solo permaneció ahí, parado y notoriamente cohibido, analizando sus opciones, pero realmente sus pensamientos lograron hartarle, con algo así como un grito mental dejo su cerebro en completo silencio "suficiente", respiro hondo permitiéndose volver en sí.

Ya había tenido más que suficiente, desde que llego a ese mundo solo había dudado en todo, dudado de cómo actuar, en quien confiar, que hacer, no había parado en toda su puta estadía en ese jodido lugar, ese no era el, no podía ser él.

No podía creer que se permitiera pensar eso, pero era verdad, ahora ya tenía un camino que seguir para volver y si se trataba del bastardo no tenía que preocuparse por lo que dijera.

El otro le había dejado que meditara a gusto, en cuanto por fin volvió a posar sus ojos en el llego a intimidarle lo que vio en ellos, más que solo mostrar decisión sintió como si estos le atravesaran, casi sofocándole como en un incendio claro que no lo demostró, quizás solo un poco de asombro logro escapársele, y aunque no entendió la razón de esa reacción no le importo sonriendo ampliamente y respondiendo con toda la seguridad que podía mostrar.

-Sabes que bastardo, al demonio con todos, pregunta, soy un libro abierto.

Una gran risa del hombre que finalizo con una sonrisa socarrona al más puro estilo de Mustang casi molestaron a Edward, pero el hombre no le dio tiempo a que se retractara- bien pequeño, que sepas que no serán pocas preguntas.

muy bien, siento haber tardado, sucedieron muchas cosas y perdí mi avance, sumado a que aunque agradezco mucho a la única persona que comenta, pues eso, solo una persona comenta, así que supongo no es mi historia mas querida. estare trabajando en lo que continua para no dejarles hasta aqui pero espero perdonen que no sera mi prioridad por ahora, muchos proyectos estan en curso tanto personales como de la escuela. y olvidando todo eso, espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, ¿opiniones, sugerencias, ideas? nos leemos^^. 


	5. dia 1

Fue verdad lo que él le dijo, sin exagerar llegaron a las tres de la mañana siendo que empezaron antes del mediodía, la vos de Edward era rasposa y su garganta se irritó, el hombre había hecho algunas notas, pero también había hablado bastante, incluso llego a sorprender a Ed al descubrir partes de la historia que él no le había contado, siendo a base de teorías que llego a saber más que lo que el chico quiso decirle.

-y aun así no tienes ni idea de cómo es meramente posible que exista más de una versión de la misma persona?

-realmente, no, no es como que me puede detener a estudiar a la persona que se parece sin saber todo de su otra "versión"

\- y, aun así, ¿que no te has encontrado con tu propia versión?

-eso…no es posible

\- ¿por?...

-llegue a la conclusión de que… no puede existir más de una versión en alguno de los lados de la puerta… o al menos de este lado

-ya veo-no quiso preguntar más cuando vio como parecía querer ocultar el pliegue que se formaba en su frente- ¿que te parece si dormimos? Ven tengo una habitación donde te puedes quedar

-como digas

…

Día 1

La luz se colaba por la ventana, sin las cortinas deteniéndolas molestaría a cualquiera, para suerte del rubio, el llevaba ya rato despierto, si bien no se había levantado al menos le había ganado al amanecer ese día, y es que, desde niño se acostumbró a dormir pocas horas.

Sus ojos escanearon la pequeña habitación que Roy decidió otorgarle, no más que lo básico, un ropero, escritorio y la cama donde se encontraba, seguro se trataba del cuarto de invitados o algo así.

Al fin se levantó con gran pereza, notándose en sus movimientos lentos y torpes. Quedo sentado en la cama con sus pies tocando levemente el piso, un poco frio, movió el cuello, una punzada hizo que removiera su hombro derecho, incomodo trato de reacomodar esa parte de su cuerpo.

Se detuvo una vez satisfecho y desato su cola de caballo, sus dedos se enredaron con esas hebras doradas y las removieron estirándolas levemente en un intento de acomodarlas un poco.

Se paró y termino de estirar su cuerpo, sintiendo un pequeño momento de plenitud, sus músculos se relajaron y tomo una postura más común para el luego de estirar tanto los brazos.

Camino a rastras hasta el baño, aun resintiendo parte de esas pocas horas de sueño, sus pies acariciaban el suelo mientras caminaba y su espalda iba algo encorvada al momento de hacer esto.

En cuanto paso al baño el cerro la puerta, se posó frente al lavabo, miro su reflejo sin gran ánimo, se notaba despeinado y desalineado, pequeñas ojeras situándose en sus ojos y su ropa descolocada le acompañaban.

Tallo uno de sus ojos mientras su otra mano abría el grifo, sus manos se interpusieron en el camino que tomaba el agua, juntando lo que las mismas le permitían y tirándola a su cara en un intento de espabilar.

hizo lo que se suele hacer en el baño y salió de regreso al cuarto.

Ya más centrado abrió un par de cajones del armario, estos estaban vacíos, pasando de ellos, los cerros y reviso en los del escritorio, en ellos se hallaban un par de hojas blancas y algunas plumas, saco las misma y las puso encima del escritorio.

Se alegró al encontrar justo lo que necesitaba, pero de nuevo con pereza jalo la silla frente a ese escritorio y se dejó caer en ella dejando todo su peso sobre esta, su cabeza se dejó caer hacia atrás, su cabello callo con ella, aun suelto, que a pesar de estar algo enredado este aún se veía como una cascada.

Cerro los ojos y su mente divago, el la dejo, anduvo por sus recuerdos, ignorando los sentimientos tan fuertes que querían mostrar sus tropiezos para centrarse en los conocimientos que trataba de recobrar.

Desgraciadamente regreso demasiado, los recuerdos más dolorosos se querían presentar con más fuerza. Inconscientemente apretó los dientes. Tomo un gran respiro y recobro el rumbo a lo que quería llegar. Recordó partes de los libros de la alquimia, sus investigaciones junto con partes de la puerta.

Se reincorporo y su mano empezó a andar de un lado del papel a otro. Notas se juntaban en una hoja mientras en otra, partes de un circulo de transmutación se formaba con gran precisión.

Algunas hojas caían, ya fuera por error o por la falta de importancia de estas. Algunas caían arrugadas en bolas.

hoja tras hoja pasaba al frente del chico, la pobre pluma en su mano izquierda hacia todo lo posible para escribir lo que su portador escribía.

La puerta se abrió, el pelinegro observo aun sin pasar por ella. el cuarto era un desastre, pensó, pero desistió de regañarle, compensando que el otro no lo interrumpiera en las ocasiones que tuvo la oportunidad, así que solo negó antes de dar vuelta y tomar otro camino.

El rubio no noto el sonido de la puerta cerrarse, ni los pasos de afuera o cuando los mismos bajaron por la escalera.

Un tiempo paso antes de que se volviera a abrir esa puerta, por ella paso el mayor.

El llego hasta el escritorio evitando las decenas de hojas en el piso y busco un lugar en ese escritorio para dejar un plato con algo de comida para el chico.

Así fue como dejo los alimentos en una esquina de ese escritorio - será mejor que comas si quieres crecer. - fastidio sin remordimiento.

\- ¡¿que?! - Ed levanto rápido su cabeza, por su mente paso el darle un golpe y dejarlo tirado, pero no deseaba lidiar con una orden de restricción.

-come- dijo y se fue luego de revolverle aún más el cabello, el otro pensó en dejar la comida, pero el hambre se presentó cuando miro la misma en el plato, sin darse cuenta estaba muriendo de hambre.

si lo pensaba, eso un día lo mataría por idiota, sin más remedio y tragándose su orgullo tubo que comer de mala gana, así lo hizo, al menos tanto como pudo antes de volver a su trabajo dejando medio plato de comida.

De esta manera pasaron horas antes de que terminara de escribir todo lo que regresaba a su mente, eran muchas hojas, algunas llenas hasta los bordes y otras solo con unas cortas notas.

Suspiro antes de empezar a separarlas por el tipo de información que tenían, comenzó con las notas que eran pocas, pero no deseaba tirarlas sin revisarlas antes. Otra hora paso para que juntara todo, incluso junto las que considero basura para repasarlas antes de tirarlas.

Desesperado callo en su cama cubriendo su rostro por su mano derecha.

Paso alrededor de 15 minutos y se volvió a levantar, tomando el reloj de su bolcillo.

"2:45"

Sin desearlo enfoco la comida que había dejado hace unas horas, ahora fría aun parecía tentadora.

Se acercó y quiso tirarla en un bote que se mantenía a la derecha del escritorio, recién lo había notado, su mano tomo el plato tentándolo a arrojarla ahí, pero cuando estuvo por tirar esa comida se regañó a sí mismo y tomo asiento para terminar lo que restaba.

Al terminar, se obligó a dejar el plato en la cocina, bajo las escaleras rápidamente y busco la cocina.

Al llegar lavo y seco el dichoso plato, para luego dejarlo en el cajón donde vio otros iguales a ese.

pensaba en retirarse, pero se detuvo, volvió su vista al lugar.

De verdad odiaba esto, pero… maldita sea, él no podía solo estar ahí como si nada, había hecho mucho escandalo con no ser un estorbo como para retractarse. Si bien no estaba muy seguro de lo que hacía solo quiso acabar rápido con eso.

regreso a su cuarto y en una hoja escribió un simple y seco "gracias", volvió a la cocina y lo dejo en la mesa, para al final ir a su cuarto a dormir con un fuerte sonrojo en su rostro.

Al día siguiente Roy bajo encontrando la hoja, la miro por ambos lados y comenzó a reír, no, mejor dicho, a carcajearse hasta quedar sin aire… Ed hacía poco rato que acababa de despertar, solo pudo cubrirse más con la almohada ocultando el nuevo sonrojo con el que empezó ese día por culpa del otro.

y al fin, luego de semanas actualizo... y si, si se llegaron a dar cuenta, es un poco de relleno, lo siento, pero es que no puedo simplemente decir "enamorense" y que así pase, para que esto se acople a lo que le sigue faltan algunas partes como esta.

por ahora esperen al menos unos tres capítulos mas así, aunque tratare de subirlos mientras duren mis vacaciones. así que díganme, ¿les esta gustando? ¿lo estoy haciendo muy largo? ¿es tedioso? criticas, opiniones o sugerencias son bienvenidas.

espero me perdonen la tardanza, y en todo caso, nos leemos^^ 


	6. día 2

Día 2

El mayor se divirtió mucho al encontrar esa nota, cada reacción del chico dejaba en duda si realmente le odiaba o le respetaba, no mentiría si dijera que esperaba que se comportara como un simple adolecente y solo dejara el plato sucio en lavaplatos si a caso.

Aunque en el momento en que él subió a su cuarto a preguntarle si deseaba desayunar noto la puerta cerrada con pestillo, golpeo la puerta y no recibió respuesta, insistió un rato y solo escucho un "lárgate" molesto del parte del chico. Dejo de insistir y fue a comer solo en la cocina.

Esto no evito que un par de horas más tarde repitiera el proceso, aunque de nueva cuenta no logro sacar al rubio de esa habitación, pasando horas sin señales de vida del rubio, dejando desconcertado al hombre al no saber que tanto aguantaría ese chico con una vida llevando a su cuerpo a tales límites.

Mustang decidió dejar a Edward un rato solo en casa, con algo de suerte saldrá y tomara lo que encuentre en la cocina, además, eso le dejaba tiempo para ir con su gran amigo Hughes, esperaba que le diera un poco de información del joven, era verdad que le había contado su vida antes de llegar a Alemania, pero, no sabía casi nada de cómo era después de ello.

Solo se detuvo para juntar sus llaves y algo de dinero junto con su abrigo, anunció su salida y cerró la puerta pasando por su patio y fue en búsqueda de su amigo.

Pov Roy

Pase por varias calles, no estaba seguro de donde encontraría a Maes, tuve que dar más vueltas de las que esperaba hasta que lo pude encontrar, pero entre calles llegue a pensar bastante, primero el cómo sería mi vida si como el otro Hughes el que yo conozco muriera de la noche a la mañana, incluso si lo último que hiciera fuera llamarme, no sé por qué, pero presiento que eso sería lo que el intentaría.

De ser así… yo realmente estaría molesto, no puedo expresarlo, valga la ironía, no puedo expresarlo en palabras, podría asegurar que perdería la cabeza, seguro que me ocuparía de juntar todos los contactos posibles para que el bastardo responsable pagara, de ser posible, lo haría con mis propias manos.

Sacudí la cabeza, no quería ponerme en modo psicópata, solo… no me gusta el solo llegar a considerar algo así, se parece al otro Hughes, pero no se dejaría matar, además, aquí no hay homúnculos que busquen matarlo.

Aunque… la verdad ese chico había vivido de todo, sabía que el mundo es una mierda, pero no creí que tanto.

De cualquier manera, parecía interesante lo que vivió después de eso, no podría ponerme en los zapatos de él y no fingiré poder con toda esa carga, aun así, seguro más de un chico le gustaría vivir al menos una de sus aventuras y salir vivo.

Edward es como… la historia de un protector que dio todo lo que pudo, mientras yo escribo esa clase de historias es como si el creara su propia historia.

Creo que le admiro en cierta manera, no es que tenga entre mis planes el decírselo, es gracioso solo pensarlo, pero seguro que encontrara manera de burlarse, ese chico de alguna forma me da la impresión de que buscara la manera de usarlo a su favor.

Finalmente me acerque a Hughes al verlo luego de tanta caminata, el solo se mantenía parado mirando… oohhh, no puedo evitarlo y una mueca siniestra se posa en mi rostro mientras me muevo sigilosamente a su espalda. -ya declárate-susurre a su oído.

El casi grito y volteo notablemente sonrojado y nervioso al ser descubierto, pero en cuanto me vio bien me dio un golpe en el brazo a la par que decía-no te burles, ya quisiera verte a ti enamorado para molestarte.

\- si yo estuviera enamorado me declararía en cuanto se diera el momento. -

-yo igual…solo que el momento aún no se ha dado…- se defendió, lo juro, de verdad, trate de no reír, pero… dios no puedo tomar eso en serio.

El me miro mal y me arrastro lejos del lugar, seguro que para que Gracia no nos viera. -eres un idiota.

-sabes que no es con mala intención amigo, pero es entretenido.

El solo suspiro y pregunto- ¿Qué haces aquí? y por cierto ¿cómo esta Edward? -esto me sorprendió hasta que recordé que él había mencionado el haberse encontrado con Hughes.

-bueno, quería salir un rato de casa, necesitaba aire y Edward está bien, debe estar encerrado en su cuarto… ¿quieres ir al bar?

Hughes embozo una gran sonrisa- suena a que escaparas de tu esposa- esto me desconcertó, pero no tuve tiempo para contradecirle ya que me jalo y nos dirigimos a dicho bar, uno no muy lejos del lugar.

Para ese momento solo preferí dejar su comentario como eso mismo, buscamos un lugar para sentarnos y nos quedamos con el lugar más alejado y privado del bar esperando a que nos preguntaran que deseábamos beber, pasando el tiempo hablando, sentados uno al lado del otro con una prudente distancia.

-es bueno que este lugar aún exista- dije refiriéndome al bar que fue donde nos llegamos a juntar más durante nuestros años de juventud.

Él sonrió sincero mirando hacia el frente donde se encontraba la barra- sería difícil imaginarse otro establecimiento aquí, pero algo me dice que tienes algún problema.

\- ¿yo? -pregunte señalándome- ¿por qué debería?

Hughes solo rio- amigo, tu nunca vas a cambiar, entre una de las cosas que siempre te van a perseguir es que tu no sales de tu casa si no tienes algún plan o voy a arrastrarte para que salgas al exterior.

-eso no es verdad- respondí molesto-y no tengo problemas- me mantuve seguro al decir eso.

El suspiro aun con su sonrisa amable-Roy, soy tu amigo, se perfectamente cuando algo te afecta, además… tú me ayudaste con lo de gracia.

\- ¿cuándo no sabías si te gustaba o no? - empecé a sonreír más notoriamente queriendo molestarle un poco- recuerdo que decías ver como que ella brillaba y que creías escuchar coros angelicales cuando estaba cerca. -

-ese no es el punto- poso su mano en mi sonrisa mientras el controlaba su sonrojo. - solo dime que te molesta antes de que te de un golpe y te deje tirado aquí.

\- ¿a mí? - dije en tono tan infantil como me fue posible-pero si soy todo un amor. - afirme mientras hacia un corazón con mis manos.

-Roy-gruño Hughes.

\- ¿Qué?

Sonreí más al ver a la mesera acercarse para tomar nuestro pedido, eso detuvo la plática un momento…espera… ¿por qué estoy evitando su cuestionamiento?... ña, es divertido fastidiarle.

El me miraba insistentemente, sin saber muy bien que decirle solo empezó a hablar- entonces… ¿ya conocías a Edward?

Vi que el alzo su ceja, o bueno, eso creo- si… el llego hace poco. - yo no hable, sinceramente esperaba que el me contara algo, como… no sé, ¿porque estaba en esa universidad? -es un buen chico, muy callado, pero ridículamente inteligente.

\- ¿callado? - empecé a reír-por favor, es demasiado hablador. -Maes me miro extraño, dudando por lo que parece. - ¿Qué?

\- ¿el habla mucho contigo?

-sí, ¿qué tiene? - cuestione inocente.

De nuevo vii como su rostro cambiaba y se suavizaba, este se mostraba paternal y alegre-parece que le agradas- iba a refutar eso con alguna de las historias de cómo me ha maltratado, pero no me permitió- él no se suele abrir a las personas, eso quiere decir que confía en ti, siéntete orgulloso, ni Alphonse, su compañero de cuarto lo ha logrado y eso que se conocen de hace tiempo.

-bueno… aun así ¿Cómo lo conociste?

\- ¿por qué el repentino interés?

No supe que responder en ese momento, supongo que si tienes a un medio desconocido en tu casa quieres saber de el ¿no? -oye, solo los tontos responden a una pregunta con otra.

-no cambies el tema, mejor dime, porque fue a vivir contigo, parecía evitar a Alphonse el día que lo vi, el pobre me rogo porque le dijera donde se encontraba.

-Hughes, ¿Quién es ese Alphonse? - creo que Ed lo menciono en algún momento… ¿su hermano menor?

-ya lo dije, el compañero de piso de Edward, también compañero de universidad, le tiene mucho aprecio, Edward le ayuda mucho a Alphonse con su proyecto de un "cohete".

-creo haber leído de ellos… - de nuevo entramos en silencio y llegaron nuestras bebidas, yo empecé a beber evitando el mirarle- hoy tenemos buen clima… mira fue casualidad, no pienses cosas raras.

-no lo hare si me cuentas por que espontáneamente Edward se fue a vivir contigo, dices que habla mucho y parece confiar en ti, eres mi amigo, pero le tengo cariño al chico- el también bebió de su botella y yo pensé en que decirle mirando hacia el infinito.

\- me lo encontré en el tren hace unos días…-rayos, ¿ahora qué digo? - bueno… nos pusimos a hablar-Maes no paraba de verme, aun cuando cada tanto se distraía para tomar un sorbo siempre volvía a posar su mirada en mí, demonios, esto es molesto, no puedo decirle la verdad a mi mejor amigo- el… me dijo que tenía una investigación independiente y que necesitaba algo de espacio para poder llevarla a cabo.

\- ¿y por qué no lo hizo en su departamento?

-…dijo que era un trabajo que no quería mostrar aun…

-…-

-…-

Se mantuvo el silencio mientras trataba de distraerme con la botella que tenía entre mis manos.

Oí a Hughes suspirar sonoramente para luego su mano por su rostro-amigo, dejare esto, luego quiero la verdad, mientras, qué tal si mejor me dices como te está yendo viviendo con Edward.

Me removí un poco incómodo al pensar el que clase de cosas podría estar pensando. Ojalá no sea lo que pienso. – bueno, - estuve tentado a contarle los golpes que me ha dado el chico, pero creo que no sería muy buena idea. –es bastante interesante… creo que es uno de los pocos que me han soportado por más de dos horas- reí junto a mi amigo, puede que tenga una pequeña historia de casanova, pero realmente sin contar a Hughes y a madame Mustang creo que no mucha gente que aguante el como soy.

-él tiene paciencia- claro amigo, eso explica por qué me maltrata tanto- pero yo no culparía a la gente por no poder aguantarte.

\- ¡oye!

\- por favor Roy, no todos pueden aguantar un interrogatorio de su trabajo y parte de su vida personal.

-no es para tanto…- el me miro sin decir nada, alzando la ceja y esperando.

Ok… vale, quitando al constructor, a la mesera, al maestro de historia, a… creo que ya entendí el punto… pero, no es mi culpa… no completamente, yo solo quiero poder escribir cosas de sus profesiones que estén fundamentadas.

-en mi defensa, ellos exageran. - Hughes negó divertido.

-claro, yo aún no supero las miles de preguntas que me hiciste el primer día que fui oficial.

Yo solo bufe… quien sabe cuándo puede ser necesario tener conocimiento de cómo es ser un oficial novato.

Luego de eso me dejo que dejara de lado un rato todo sobre Edward, nos reímos un rato de algunas anécdotas, me conto sobre Gracia, yo solo le miraba un poco enternecido de que mi gran amigo no pudiera simplemente acercarse a hablar como una persona normal, también me conto del nuevo movimiento político que me mantenía un poco preocupado, recordamos algunas de las historias más curiosas que vivimos, como aquella vez que fingimos ser pareja para salir de un lugar lleno de chicas solteras, pero creo que él estaba más incómodo que yo en ese entonces.

Creo que de nuevo se me paso la mano, para cuando salimos del bar ya era de noche, el me ofreció llevarme hasta mi hogar pero lo rechace, no estaba tan lejos como para necesitar una escolta, solo camine rápidamente hasta llegar a mi casa y abrir la puerta, no deseaba ir a mi cuarto a dormir aun, así que fui a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, note que Edward no había bajado, esto me molesto pero no le di importancia solo yendo a la sala, ahí quede sentado en uno de los sillones, encendí la chimenea y observe a las llamas bailar en ella.

No sé en qué momento quede dormido, el fuego ya no estaba, apenas y se notaba un poco de calor saliendo de la chimenea, me estire y subí las escaleras, pero al querer entrar a mi cuarto vi a alguien tirado en el piso, no había nadie más en la casa, solo Edward y yo.

"rayos" pensé antes de acercarme rápidamente para verlo, no se veía nada bien.

Luego de esto le voy a dar el sermón de su vida, más le vale no morirse o lo mato. -eres un idiota.

creo,CREO que quedo bien el cap, sinceramente no terminaba de convencerme, solo escribo y me imagino como actuarían, espero no haberme pasado. perdón por no poner mucho de ed, pero no le he dado mucho tiempo a este roy así que al fin lo conocen un poco mas. ya casi finalizo, no puedo esperar, si les doy un estimado, deben faltar... entr capítulos, según cuanto me extienda, ¿les esta gustando? si es así díganmelo saber, realmente hubiera actualizado hace tiempo pero esperaba encontrarme algún comentario antes de hacerlo, aun así, aquí esta su actualización. ¿opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios? nos leemos^^ 


	7. dia 2,5

El más alto miraba a Edward tirado en el piso tratando de ver si mantenía alguna herida, al no encontrarla se tranquilizó y toco su frente.

-en serio, pobre de tu hermano si alguna vez tuvo que lidiar contigo siendo así de terco. - su frente ardía, si el mayor tuviera que adivinar diría que debía estar llegando a los 39° Celsius. - demonios.

Como pudo levanto al joven, tomo su brazo y lo paso por su hombro para llevarlo al cuarto que le había dado, ahí lo tiro en la cama. - ok… ahora… - miraba al chico tirado en la cama, este parecía inconsciente, y se notaba una respiración irregular, el sudor bañaba su rostro. - primero la fiebre. - decidió Mustang recordando un poco del entrenamiento militar que obtuvo.

No era gran cosa, aun así esperaba que fuera suficiente como para mantener al chico.

Comenzó acomodando mejor al joven y quitándole un par de prendas de encima, mantuvo la parte de arriba del chico al descubierto, dejándole solo sus pantalones y quitándole los zapatos, una vez termino salió rápidamente por un trapo y algo de agua fría para baja de a poco esa fiebre que atormentaba al pequeño.- ¿sabes?- empezó a hablar solo tratando de calmarse.- yo siempre creí que tal vez algún día tendría una pareja que me cuidaría así cuando enfermara… tal vez yo lo haría cuando tuviera hijos y mira ahora… ayudo a un chico que no conozco de más de una semana.

-mmmmhhh- Roy escucho un gruñido del chico, pero esto no pareció sacarlo de su estado de inconciencia, y de nuevo parecía quedar quieto.

El continúo limpiando su rosto con el trapo un rato, paraba cada tanto esperando que su temperatura bajara, a medida que continuaba parecía ser que volvía de a poco a la normalidad, incluso sus mejillas dejaban de notarse tan sonrojadas, dejando solo un pequeño sonrojo y su respiración volvía a ser normal. -tu solo sabes traer problemas ¿no? Qué bueno, ya me estaba aburriendo de la monotonía, trata de no morir mientras voy a preparar algo para que comas.

Por última vez puso en trapo recién mojado en su frente, estaba por irse, y aunque no entendía la razón, tuvo que ver al joven una última vez, se enterneció un poco, negó con la cabeza, pasando su mano por su cabello, sorprendiéndose por su suavidad, lo despeino un poco y salió de la habitación silenciosamente.

Dejo el balde donde llevo el agua en el baño y fue a la cocina para tratar de hacer algo ligero.

Mientras tanto Ed parecía más calmado, casi tratándose de solo estar dormido, aunque este aparentaba que se mantendría así un poco más.

Y de tanto en tanto tenía un par de temblores, en algún momento su pecho también se había perlado con su sudor, su cuerpo parecía esforzarse por mantenerlo de la mejor manera que podía.

Pov Ed

No me arrepiento de nada, que le den al hambre, no pienso salir, puede que Mustang saliera hace rato pero no tengo porque hurgar en su cocina.

Además, no puedo creer cuanto avance con esto, si sigo así no debe tomarme más de dos semanas encontrar una buena manera de volver, solo tengo que invertir el circulo que me trajo aquí y evitar la equivalencia de intercambio, con un poco de suerte seguro encuentro la manera de transportar materia.

Aunque si el maldito dolor de cabeza dejara de molestar un rato seria de mucha ayuda, es difícil concentrarse… solo acabo esto y voy a mojarme un poco la cara, seguro eso me deja concentrarme más.

¿Debería probar primero con frutas? No quisiera dañar a algún animal con las pruebas que tendré que hacer.

…..

Bien solo es un poco de cansancio, iré a tirarme algo de agua en la cara y continuo.

Me levante y abrí la puerta, mire a ambos lados y salí en cuanto me di cuenta de que aun no llegaba. Me sujete de la pared al sentir como perdía el equilibrio.

Tal vez debería tomar una siesta, pero no es para tanto, por favor, pude aguantar el desangrarme mas de una vez, esto no es nada.

Me intentaba animar mentalmente a continuar, pero cada paso me hacía sentir más pesado, hasta que perdí el piso, solo alcancé a sentir como choque con el suelo, este era frio, casi reconfortante por alguna razón.

Empecé a caer en la inconciencia, creo haber escuchado ruidos abajo, estos parecen ser simples ecos, ya no soporto más, caí inconsciente.

-Eres un idiota

…..

Alguien está hablando, no logro entender lo que dice, hay algo frio en mi frente, se siente bien.

Estoy cansado, no puedo levantarme, trato de moverme, pero no puedo conseguirlo, el sueño me está llamando, trato de resistirme, es demasiado cómodo como para dejar que la inconciencia evite que lo disfrute, solo un poco más.

Esto me recuerda a cuando mama me cuidaba a mi o a Al, hace mucho que no me permitía estar así… es cálido, no en sentido de tener calor, es… no se, diría que se parece a cuando dormía en la misma habitación con al, pero no creo que pueda definirlo así, es como estar… ¿protegido? De seguro ya solo estoy divagando.

Dejo de sentir movimiento cerca de mí, mejor dicho, dejo de sentir.

….

Pov normal

Roy acababa de terminar de preparar algo de sopa, dejándola en la estufa apagada para poder subir a ver como se encontraba el chico, al volver a entrar a la habitación le vio recostado, aunque algo le llamo la atención, este parecía hacer una mueca a pesar de mantenerse dormido, sus labios se movían, pero no parecía articular nada.

Él se acercó, jalo la silla del escritorio (que por cierto era un desastre) y se sentó al lado del rubio, su fiebre aparentaba haber bajado, pero parecía sufrir de alguna alucinación o pesadilla.

-aléjense…de él… tedes, mouns… tros, n-no — Mustang escuchaba murmullos del chico, creía entender por partes, por ratos se detenía, pero nunca perdía ese semblante de su rostro.

Roy no parecía saber qué hacer, quito el trapo que aun tenia Edward y fue a humedecerlo de nuevo, se lo puso donde antes estuvo y tomo su antigua postura jalando la silla más cerca del chico, lo pensó un momento y tomo su mano, la empezó a acariciar esperando que de alguna manera le ayudara.

El pelinegro movía un dedo masajeando la mano del menor, esto empezó a calmarlo, el dejaba de hablar tanto, pero aun jalaba o apretaba su mano algunas veces.

-Edward…- el chico no parecía escucharlo, Roy trataba de despertarlo suavemente, este se estaba preocupando verdaderamente por él, su dedo aún se movía tratando de relajarlo. - Edward.

-y…-dijo Ed, esto desconcertó al otro, pero ya que no lo dijo con temor lo tomo como una buena señal, así que decidió hablar para distraerlo de lo que fuera que le perturbara.

-vamos enano, no me digas que tu imaginación te gana. - dijo burlesco con voz suave, por un momento pareció que Edward reacciono a sus palabras, aunque era difícil saberlo así que solo continuo. - mira lo que pasas por tonterías, vamos, despierta o hare que tú mismo calientes tu comida… oye, no me ignores, ni que un sueño húmedo sea mejor que yo… ¿acaso eres una bella durmiente a la que deberé besar? Si sigues distraído traeré un gato callejero para que te lama la boca.

Y así siguió por un largo rato, Ed a veces contestaba cosas indescifrables, esto le daba confianza para seguir, no tardo mucho para que el chico sonriera, a veces parecía reír, para cuando logro verse tranquilo Roy se permitió descansar, se mantuvieron en silencio.

Y sin darse cuenta Roy empezó a quedar dormido, solo acomodándose en la cama desde la pequeña silla que sostenía gran parte de su cuerpo.

Edward se despertó poco después, desconcertado cerro los ojos y noto algo en su cabeza, abrió los ojos y llevo su mano para tomar el objeto que pesaba en su rostro, miro la toalla, la que Roy llevaba tiempo usando para ayudarle, de manera extraña.

Bajo su mirada para ver donde se encontraba y vio al hombre, se congelo un momento y su mente parecía trabajar en algo difícil de descifrar, pero cuando quiso pasar su otra mano por su rostro algo lo detuvo, miro la misma y noto como era retenida por la misma persona acostada en la cama junto a él.

Esto lo inquieto, pero no quiso moverlo, su corazón se movía rápido sin su permiso.

Trato de calmarse y volver a acomodarse como lo estaba antes y aunque no quedo tan cómodo decidió no moverse más y dejo su brazo libre cubriendo su rostro.

El sueño le ganaba, pero el sonido de sus latidos no lo dejaban dormir, no era precisamente incomodo o molesto, pero no sabía muy bien como había acabado así y eso le hastiaba.

Miro su escritorio y quiso poder continuar, pero sabía que eso sería difícil en ese preciso momento, eso le fastidio más y trato de ver otra cosa en la que centrarse, pero esto provocó que accidentalmente despertara al otro con un movimiento algo brusco.

Roy se levantó perezoso y paso su vista por los alrededores, viendo a Edward despierto y levantándose de inmediato posando su mano en la frente del chico ignorando la sorpresa de este. - bien…parece que ya mejoraste, se puede saber ¿en qué rayos pensabas? Mira que no es bonito encontrar un cuerpo tirado en el piso.

Ed refunfuño, pero no se permitió insultarlo a pesar de desearlo- me hubiera levantado poco después.

La verdad Roy no quería discutir con el - como digas. – luego solo se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta – iré por algo de comida, no te quedes dormido. - y salió dejando al chico sin poder contestar.

Edward al fin se pudo levantar notando que le dolía a horrores la cabeza, se estiro un poco y finalmente noto su estado, no pensó y solo grito- ¡maldito pervertido!

El mayor escucho y sofoco una risa nacida en su garganta, termino de servir la comida del chico y subió de nuevo al cuarto. - ¿me llamabas? - el chico solo le miraba molesto cubriéndose con la sabana hasta la cabeza dejando solo ver su rostro. -pareces monja.

\- ¿se puede saber en qué pensabas maldito violador? - dijo notoriamente enfurecido y avergonzado.

-realmente pensaba algo más así como; "será tonto, hay mejores lugares para terminar medio muerto" y luego hice lo que pude contra la fiebre - le extendió el plato que llevaba en su mano antes de continuar - ahora come.

-no necesito esto. - se negó, a él le parecía tedioso tener que ser cuidado, era un adulto y no necesitaba que lo trataran como un niño que enfermo por jugar bajo la lluvia.

Un resoplido fue seguido de una mueca molesta en Mustang, que estaba perdiendo la paciencia que tenía- no estoy preguntando, cómelo o te voy a atar a esa cama y te voy a dar de comer personalmente hasta que hayas terminado toda la comida que prepare y no solo este plato.

El rostro de Ed paso por varias fases hasta que al fin suspiro, un suspiro combinado con un gruñido y tomo el plato dejando caer la sabana hasta su cadera.

Pero el pelinegro no parecía querer dejarle, le miro comer en silencio inquietándolo.

-Uno no puede comer así. -

-pues eso hubieras pensado antes de provocar que terminaras enfermo.

-aja, como sea, al menos come tú también es incómodo que te quedes vigilando como acosador, ¿acaso le pusiste algo a la comida?

Para este momento Roy había recuperado su tranquilidad y sonrió un poco. - bien, pero no te escapes por la ventana. - previno él.

-como digas. - exclamo mientras hacia una seña con la mano para quitarle importancia.

Mustang no tardo en ir por su propio plato, acomodándose mientras le acompañaba.

Luego de eso pudieron comer tranquilos, ninguno hablo, y al final Roy se llevó los platos de regreso a la cocina una vez terminaron.

Se escuchaban ruidos afuera del cuarto, pero Ed no quería levantarse y que se repitiera lo de hace unas horas, solo espero bloqueando los ruidos de afuera.

Miro la puerta y pensó en la espalda de Mustang, por un momento se sintió protegido, no recordaba que el coronel alguna vez se hubiera puesto trente a él para protegerle, bueno en realidad la única espalda que recordaba con cierto detalle, era la de su padre al irse aquel día.

Pero no se sentía como ninguna de las dos, la suya era delgada, pero sin llegar a lo esquelético y desnutrido, tenía hombros anchos… y su rostro… al verlo dormido…

Rayos, le tenían que estar jodiendo, no podía estar pensando en eso y… ay, no, no, no, NO, tenía que terminar ese estúpido circulo e irse.

Se revolcó en la cama tratando de dormir y cuando encontró una posición cómoda finalmente escucho la puerta poniendo una cara molesta, aun sin voltear a verle, en eso se sintió jalado y le cargaron, posándose en el hombro de Mustang, Ed se removió, pero no logró librarse.

Roy le recargo en el baño y fue cuando el rubio vio la bañera llena.

Lo miro con duda y el solo aclaro. - tomate un baño, te traeré algo de tu ropa y mañana ya no deberías agonizar.

Y se fue.

"ok una cosa es segura, no me puede estar gustando ese bastardo" pensó mientras se paraba para tocar el agua y luego quitarse el pantalón.

Roy le dejo la ropa de un lado y le pregunto si necesitaba ayuda, el negó y cerró la puerta.

No tomo mucho, prefería no necesitar de otra intervención en una situación tan mala como podía ser estar desnudo en una bañera.

Pero cuando abrió la puerta alguien callo a sus pies, parecía ser que Mustang se había sentado en la puerta a esperarle, esto le avergonzó, pero no dijo nada, agradeciendo y siendo seguido hasta su habitación.

-ya puedes parar, pareces mama gallina. -El mayor no respondió lo que hizo que el otro volteara confuso. - ¿Qué pasa?

-si te sientes mal quiero que me lo digas de inmediato- exclamo.

-¿Por qué? No es necesario que te preocupes por…

\- ¿entendiste? - cuestiono firme. Ed estuvo por oponerse. - si no me lo prometes voy a venir a vigilarte constantemente… o ¿tal vez prefieras que durmamos en la misma cama?

Edward negó efusivamente y no le quedo de otra más que prometerle lo dicho.

Finalmente se recostó y quedo rendido.

El siguiente día, cada cierto tiempo, Roy rondaba su cuarto y luego se volvía a escuchar una máquina de escribir, Ed no pudo hacer mucho pero ya había centrado aún más su búsqueda, al menos eso de estar en cama le dejo tiempo para pensar en el círculo nuevo… y algunas otras cosas sin importancia.

Y finalmente al tercer día volvió al trabajo, pero esta vez con un poco más de precaución.

este capitulo viene patrocinado por maya y alin, gracias a ambas por cometar y darme animos. pd. maya eres mala, quiero apoyo pero justo leí tu comentario mientras hacia tarea y deje todo para escribir esta partexD espero que le haya gustado, me lo hice casi de corrido y me dormí muy tarde para terminarlo, gracias a quienes siguen leyendo ¿opiniones, sugerencias,comentarios o criticas? nos leemos^^ 


	8. ultimo dia

¿Quién dijo que vivir junto con alguien es sencillo?

Es difícil saber quién tiene que tener más paciencia, en lo poco que llevaban juntos era fácil decir que debieron pelear al menos 3 veces al día, ya sea por el desorden o, irónicamente, por el intento del otro de ordenar el lugar del otro, a esto tuvieron que llegar a un acuerdo de no tocar nada del otro en el cuarto de cada quien.

El quinto día Roy termino cubierto de café con leche luego de querer obligar al otro a tomarlo… vale que luego de la ira inicial se rieron (esto fue nuevo para Ed, pero poco a poco lograba convencerse de verlos como entidades separadas).

Pero aunque ambos tuvieron que acoplarse al otro y a no vivir solos (por qué Ed no tenía que soportar casi nada de intervención de Heid), aun así tuvieron sus momentos de paz, ya fuera que leyeran juntos por casualidad, recordándose algún pendiente u obligación, algunas veces Ed descansaba leyendo las historias fantásticas del hombre, cosa que le sorprendió a ambos, con el tiempo Edward hasta le agarro gusto a esas lecturas.

O cuando Roy escuchaba atentamente a Edward, cosa que ponía contento al rubio, si bien no era que el entendiera bien el por qué, sentía gran felicidad de que Mustang escuchara y le creyera.

….

Mientras ambos se mantenían en su trabajo (Ed con su cuaderno de notas mirando unos cálculos, Roy escribiendo en su máquina lo que parecía la página ¿160? De su historia, sea cual sea) solo se escuchaba una brisa que pasaba por la ventana y unas cuantas voces de algunas personas por ahí.

Roy tomo su taza de café sin medir bien y tirándose parte del mismo en la mano, para su mala suerte este estaba bastante caliente.

Dejo la taza mientras se cubría la mano, Edward le miro y se levantó para acercarse- vaya medidas tomas contra el frio. - se burló.

Este aun dolido, atino a sonreír- creo que nunca entenderás mis métodos.

-La verdad lo dudo, venga, quítate la mano, deja ver que tan masoquista eres. –

El acato la petición que le dio y de paso se quitó el guante que solía cubrir siempre su mano. -eres un exagerado, solo moja un poco tu mano con agua fría. - dijo Ed manteniendo el tono de broma.

-…de verdad tienes complejo de hermano mayor-susurro negando con la cabeza.

\- ¿Qué?.. - Roy no le escucho y salió al baño, aunque se inquietó al ver cómo le seguía.

Se acercó al lavabo dejando la puerta abierta para el otro. - creo que se abrir la llave del agua de mi casa. - dijo mientras hacia lo dicho y disfrutaba de la sensación que le daba el agua fría.

Ed rodo los ojos, vio su mano y pensó si preguntarle lo que tenía en mente, ganándole su curiosidad- ¿Por qué siempre usas guantes?

El mayor cerro la llave y busco la toalla- no tengo una razón en particular- respondió sin verle.

-entonces ¿por qué no te lo has quitado?

Roy miro su mano, dándose cuenta de que era verdad esa afirmación- comodidad. - soltó cortante.

Esto molesto al más bajo, que sin callarlo quiso molestar al otro- no me jodas Mustang, venga ya, ni que tuvieras una maldición que haga que tengas un hoyo negro en la mano o algo así.

El otro no quería mostrar lo que el guante en su mano mantenía oculto, pero aun con eso no pudo evitar que le diera risa con esa referencia. Le miro y se paró firme, miro su mano enguantada y se quitó la tela que cubría su mano lentamente.

Al descubrirla los ojos dorados de Edward se mantuvieron incrédulos por lo que tenían enfrente, repasando el torso de la mano del otro.

-No sé cuando apareció, pero lleva un par de años conmigo.

\- ¿Apareció… de la nada? – cuestiono, aun sin creer que fuera exactamente la misma figura que mantenía en su espalda.

-Así es, ni siquiera sé si tiene algún significado.

-Claro que lo tiene- Roy quedo desconcertado con esa afirmación, queriendo saber más, en eso escucho algo más saliendo de la boca del chico- pero…no entiendo.

Mustang no resistió la incertidumbre, aun con el chico trastornado indago en sus palabras- ¿que no entiendes? ¿Es algo malo?

-No…pero…-Ed no supo si mostrarle, su mente pensaba cada vez más si esa era la razón de que afectase su alquimia, y ¿por qué? También ¿Qué relación tenia aquella marca? El creía que solo se trataba de un símbolo que podía ayudar a derrotar a un homúnculo, pero un símbolo a fin de cuentas- la maestra alguna vez dijo que simbolizaba la fijación del cuerpo y alma en perfecta armonía… pero que tendría que ver eso…-susurro para sí.

-Edward…- exclamo algo molesto por ser ignorado como si nada. - de verdad, si yo soy masoquista tú tienes déficit de atención. Que tiene de maravilloso ¡oh gran alquimista!

Ed chasqueo la lengua, algo malhumorado lo jalo hasta el cuarto donde estaban, al llegar desabrocho sus prendas de la cadera para arriba, Roy estaba por preguntar, pero él puso su mano extendida en su dirección poniéndole alto a sus palabras.

Unos últimos botones luchaban por mantenerse en su lugar fastidiando al rubio hasta que logro desabotonarlos y quitarse su chaleco junto con la camisa de encima, dándole la espalda al otro, mostrándole la semejanza tan curiosa que mantenían, sacándole un "ooohhh" al mayor, quedando en silencio mientras el pelinegro examinaba su espalda-mi marca apareció hace dos años ¿es importante?

-Fue cuando llegue aquí…

-…Pero, ¿cuándo llegaste esta apareció? - Ed asintió, mientras la mente de Roy rebuscaba en sus recuerdos, buscando alguna razón para esa relación.

Edward se volvió a cubrir la espalda intentando juntar los botones. – ¿hiciste algo en particular para que apareciera? - pregunto Ed dejando su camisa con dos botones sueltos y su chaleco completamente abierto.

El otro miro al chico resoplo divertido y se dirigió al joven "parece un adolecente" pensó. - bueno…- empezó a pensar mientras le ayudaba con los botones. – creo que lo único "inusual" fue recibir un paquete durante esos días.

\- ¿Y que tenía el paquete?

-Si no recuerdo mal… solo debería de tratarse de una copia de un libro mío que mando la imprenta, no tenía nada especial. - y termino con el ultimo botón rebelde.

El rubio le tomo la mano y comenzó a mirar la marca, esperaba encontrar alguna relación, algo diferente, cosa que lo decepciono más cuando no noto nada sorprendente. - ¿Por qué lo ocultabas?

-…En tu mundo de verdad que son diferente ¿eh?

Ed inclino su cabeza con una cara de duda - ¿a qué te refieres? Creí que ya lo habías entendido.

Esto hizo al mayor rodar los ojos- claro que entendí, es solo que aquí no está del todo bien visto tener tatuajes, ¿recuerdas?

-Ah… verdad

Luego de eso ninguno hablo, tomaron asiento en donde estaban hace unos minutos paro cada uno con su pose pensativa. Roy se sujetaba la cabeza con una mano y el ceño fruncido y Edward con las manos juntas mirando al piso.

Roy pensaba si se podía tratar de alguna leyenda mientras Ed consideraba alguna relación con la puerta, claramente tomando puntos muy distintos de vista.

Segundos, minutos, hasta completar una hora, ninguno hablo, ninguno interrumpió al otro, solo divagaron, a veces se miraban, pero nada pasaba de eso. Ni alquimista ni escritor tenían idea de que provoco esa relación.

Una exhalación exagerada finalmente dio por concluido el momento, Edward no veía necesidad de continuar- déjalo así, no creo que podamos llegar a nada.

-Esta vez te apoyare, no tengo ni idea de que podría provocar algo así. - se miraron mutuamente, pero Mustang vio como los ojos del otro por un momento se agrandaron y se desviaron para luego volver- ¿qué recordaste? - él no se pudo reprimir.

-Mustang…- dudo, dudo más de lo que creía que haría. - Roy…- se corrigió. - yo…

\- ¿Qué sucede pequeño? - pregunto el pelinegro con dulzura, como si hablara con un niño que quisiera confesar una travesura.

Edward no le tomo importancia, realmente ya poco le importaba como se refiriera con él, trago saliva, conteniendo los nervios, se encogió en sí mismo. - yo… creo que…- no sabía cómo decirlo, era una gran mezcla de sentimientos de los cuales creía entender su razón de existir. - ya me puedo ir… - prefirió decir sin rodeos.

-… ¿Qué?.. –esa palabra apenas logro salir de la garganta del mayor, sus ojos quedaron en blanco, busco un signo de duda, que fuera una broma o mentira, no la encontró, pero, no podía ser… ¿o sí?

-Mira Roy, ya solo me falta probar las últimas modificaciones del círculo, en cuanto este solo lo probare en un ser vivo y si resulta…- el ojimiel no podía acabar, no quería acabar, el… hubiera querido estar más tiempo…pero si lo hacía… no se podría ir.

-Si resulta… te podrás ir…- no era una pregunta, ambos sabían que esa era una afirmación inequívoca.

Al momento Mustang bajo la mirada y su mirar se oscureció, parte de su pelo le cubrió y no dejaba ver sus ojos, a pesar de que llevaran apenas dos semanas viviendo juntos y tres de conocerse… la verdad que le había cogido cariño y… ¿algo así como interés? Ya no solo escuchaba sus historias por interés, le gustaba ver cada gesto, la emoción con la que lo contaba, el cariño que mostraba por sus conocidos… ¿mostraría ese cariño su le contaba de el a su hermano?

No se dio cuenta cuando el rubio se paró, ni cuando se acercó, no fue hasta que le toco el hombro que lo noto, ni siquiera sabía cuánto se apartó de la realidad.

-Roy, iré a hacer los últimos ajustes… ¿nos vemos en la cena? -pregunto esperanzado, como dudando de que el otro le permitiera verlo después de lo que había dicho.

En eso el escritor pudo leer entre líneas… le estaba llamando por su nombre, así, de repente, forzó su sonrisa, pensaba que era su extraña manera de decir adiós en silencio, pero con la voz más dulce que pudo sacar le respondió- claro, hoy la preparo yo, estarás ocupado.

\- ¿Seguro? -

El asintió y vio al rubio irse hasta perderse detrás de la puerta, y luego hacia la ventana, quedando hipnotizado aún más tiempo.

Por su lado, Edward hizo lo que había dicho, comenzó con tres círculos en el piso, poniendo en cada uno algo de carbón, no tardo en cambiar símbolos cada cierto tiempo, algunas pruebas provocaban incineración y otras solo se llevaban una parte de lo que mantenía encima del círculo.

No tomo mucho que encontrara manera de que cada vez se llevara más materia, hasta que finalmente pareció llevarse todo, probó con otros materiales, cada vez más parecido a lo que compone un cuerpo humano.

El tiempo voló, pero finalmente to probó en un gato callejero (que su hermano nunca se enterara lo que estaba por hacer) con cuidado se concentró, no tenía intención de lastimar al animal, dejo al mismo encerrado encima del circulo con una reja improvisada, tomo aire y decidió no ver, prefería que si terminaba mal el solo viera el resultado y no el proceso.

Sin ver toco el piso y luz comenzó a salir, luego chispas hasta volver a la semioscuridad del lugar, abrió los ojos y solo encontró un par se pelos terminando de caer al piso, parecía haber funcionado, no veía sangre o alguna parte del gato.

Esto le tranquilizo y dio confianza para hacer la segunda prueba, esta vez mirando, con un perro igualmente callejero.

….

Finalmente termino, se lanzó a la cama, había memorizado el circulo hasta su último detalle, ahora solo se mantenía desperdigado por la cama, al fin podía volver.

…Debería estar feliz…debería

-Maldito Mustang. –

….

La cena llego, Roy lo había ido a buscar, el cuarto era un desastre, marcas en el piso y papeles por todos lados, carbón, agua, ¿metal? - la organización no te caracteriza, vamos a comer, ya luego te encargas de esto. - Ed se levantó aun mirando hacia la pared.

Sin discutir ambos fueron al comedor, una comida callada, no tenían nada que decir, no querían decir nada. La única palabra que rondaba sus cabezas era un adiós definitivo.

Por momentos se miraban mutuamente, dejaban que su boca se abriera y luego simplemente parecía que hablaban con el viento ya que de sus bocas solo salían suspiros.

Terminaron, la comida no parecía tener sabor, realmente solo comieron automáticamente, Roy se había levantado y estaba lavando los utensilios que uso para cocinar.

-Déjame ayudar. - dijo Ed acercándose con sus platos y poniéndose a su lado.

El más alto asintió y se hizo a un lado dejando que Edward secara lo que el lavaba, sus manos estaban expuestas, Ed se distraía a veces viendo la figura en la mano del otro y volvía a su trabajo, por el otro lado el otro veía solo una mano libre, sabiendo bien porque la otra no se mostraba.

Por momentos sus manos se encontraban deteniendo sus movimientos un par de segundos.

\- ¿Ya no te quedan comentarios irónicos? -pregunto Roy tratando de sonar animado.

El otro sonrió un poco. - lo mismo podría decir de ti, pero seguro ya escribiste tanto que te quedaste sin palabras. –

-Eso explicaría mucho…oye-llamo su atención, el otro dejo todo y le miro expectante-que te parece si te ayudo a recoger… no tengo mucho más que hacer.

Edward se alzó de hombros-adelante.

Dejaron la cocina ordenada y cambiaron al cuarto, Ed limpiaba las manchas en el piso mientras Roy juntaba todos los papeles. - ¿qué harás con estas hojas? - cuestiono Mustang.

-Pensaba dejártelas… si quieres quémalas, no tienen mucho uso de este lado.

El hombre las miro, se veía interesante, pero realmente no podía entenderlas, y esto no tenía relación con la letra del chico.

Edward termino de borras las marcas del piso y descubrió al otro viendo un par de hojas aparte de todas las que había juntado, se acercó y vio unas cuantas cosas básicas. - ¿quieres preguntar?

-Hasta lo que probablemente no debería. - contesto Roy.

-Adelante.

1, 2 ,3 segundos pasaron, el escritor comenzó a preguntar un poco de todo, como se formaba, que significaba esta o aquella figura, porque no podía ser otra, aun así, no fue tan exagerado como otras veces, pero esto les ayudo a calmarse, en un momento Roy pensó que era suficiente, cosa rara en él.

Le ofreció que fueran a la sala y encendió la chimenea. Se sentaron y volvieron al silencio, ahora de una manera más calmada. Esta vez, permitiéndose estar tranquilos.

sufran :v/ ame la parte que parecía una confesión, ¿ustedes no? fue divertido, por cierto preparen los pañuelos pronto les ira peor. comiencen la cuenta regresiva, quedan 3 capítulos desde aquí. bueno, ¿que tal les parece? ¿opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios? por cierto, que bueno que ta tenia casi completo el capitulo, de no ser por eso hubieran esperado alrededor de 3 días mas con suerte xD nos leemos^^ 


	9. sin decir adios

Luego de una larga tarde con un sol iluminando toda la ciudad no esperaban que una tormenta llegara ese mismo día, pero ahí estaban, disfrutando de la luz que emanaba de la chimenea, un calor agradable y un sentimiento de paz imperturbable, era uno de esos momentos que podían ponerte nostálgico solo con un par de minutos.

Con Ed en la esquina de un sillón más grande, donde fácilmente cabrían 3 personas, situado cerca de la ventana y Roy en un individual tan cerca cómo su posición le permitía estar del otro, sin que ninguno estuviera centrado en nada de la sala. Dejándose llevar sin rumbo fijo.

\- ¿Sabes? - la voz de Roy sonó como un susurro del viento, suave, acoplándose al momento que vivían-Me contaste mucho de tu coronel…

La duda salió del interior de Ed, pero aun tranquilo siguió la corriente-supongo que, así es…-

-Pero, ¿qué hay de ti?

\- ¿De mí? - pregunto extrañado. sin terminar de encajar nada ante su calma, tenía todas las defensas bajas en ese momento, de alguna manera termino vulnerable ante el mundo.

-Vamos, -animo Roy sin alzar ni un poco su tono- no me dirás que eres solo un chico rubio de otro mundo… no suena mal, pero no creo que sea todo.

Entendió al fin, en parte comprendía que el hombre quisiera saber más, pero esto no hacía más fácil el saber que decir-…No hay mucho más que contar-

\- ¿Tu hermano?.. -dijo al recordar la mención del mismo cuando le dio la razón por la que el regresaría a el lugar del que venía, fuera donde fuera este.

Dejándose llevar solo permitió que las palabras salieran libremente-El… bueno, es alguien inigualable, es la persona más paciente que he conocido, no sé cómo pudo conmigo…

Saco una risa sutil del pelinegro, quien susurro-Me lo pregunto igual… - Mismo que fue ignorado por el rubio, quien se sentía muy cómodo como para discutir, mas tratándose de algo que el mismo había afirmado.

-Él se parecía mucho a nuestra madre, -menciono con notoria nostalgia en su bajo tono de hablar- creo que aparte del físico se quedó con su amabilidad. Aunque siempre tuvo algo que no me pude explicar, lo diferenciaba, como una chispa supongo.

-tu madre suena como una buena mujer.

-Lo era…-concordó, cambiando su mirada a una más triste y lejana. Miles de recuerdo aparecían en su memoria, los más hermosos y felices llegaban, dándole calma en su interior, pero opacándose lentamente mientras el más horrible salía, todo cambiaba de tono, colores vivos se volvían grises y se trastornaban hasta dejar una sombra que decía ser su madre.

Con esto el más alto pareció entender que su madre ya no estaba con él, creyendo que fue duro por el silencio que dejo el chico, siendo que el solo sabía que trato de revivir a alguien, no a quien, así fue como interrumpió como el alquimista se perdía en sí mismo- ¿Cuándo? - cuestiono con entendimiento en su voz.

-Yo… tenía 9 años, mi hermano 8- susurro con una gran mezcla de emociones, resaltando una gran tristeza, parecía tratar que nadie los escuchara, aun sabiendo que no había nadie en el lugar.

-Lo siento…- claramente arrepentido, Roy desvió la mirada a la fogata, centrándose en como la leña era consumida por las llamas lentamente.

Luego de un rato, Edward se permitió olvidar y tomar otro tema- ¿Y tú? - expresó su desconcierto, llevaría un tiempo junto al hombre, pero este nunca tuvo a un familiar suyo cerca, en realidad, esta era la primera vez que se permitían aprender del otro con tranquilidad.

-No tengo una gran historia…- musito sin desviar su mirada, siendo ahora el quien quedaba corto de palabras.

-Intercambio equivalente…-rio el joven, no siendo la primera vez que usaba ese argumento.

Sacando una risa acompañada de una débil sonrisa por parte del mayor, regresando a la paz de hace unos minutos - mi padre murió frente a mi cuando tenía 10, se había metido en problemas financieros y termino muerto al no poder pagar lo que debía… -

Tomando parte de lo más importante, lentamente el hombre se dio el ánimo para seguir, esperando a que su mente pudiera pensar en cómo hacerlo-…mi madre vivió un par de años más con lo poco que teníamos, pero tuvo que trabajar mucho.

-ambos nos parecemos en eso, compartimos el vivir con mujeres muy fuertes. -dijo más alegre viendo el mismo punto que Mustang.

-Si… tal vez si hubiera vivido un poco más. Todo hubiera sido tan diferente.

-el pasado no se puede cambiar. Pero ¿cómo mantienes este lugar si tenían problemas financieros? -

-Teníamos, es verdad, pero un día encontré varias escrituras, vendí casi todas las propiedades que se mencionaban, solo mantengo esta, el resto ya tienen otro dueño.

\- ¿No tienes hermanos? -comento notoriamente extrañado, era raro en ese mundo ser hijo único.

-Un medio hermano, -bramo algo irritado, pareció no tener gran afecto por el- pero el murió en una pelea.

\- ¿Lo siento? - dudo Edward no muy seguro de si eran esas las palabras que debía decir.

-No éramos muy cercanos-aclaro restándole importancia con una mano.

-Aun así, - insistió aun dudoso- no es algo que quisiera que nadie viviera. Pero…-

Se apreciaba en la mirada dorada del chico que algo quería decir, parecía preocupado, dándole un cálido sentimiento al pelinegro, aunque no lo pareciera, Edward se preocupaba mucho de las personas, esto le daba ternura, siendo raro que alguien se preocupara por lastimarle-Dilo, no me importa-

Ed pego un brinquillo, aun preocupado se permitió preguntar- ¿Que paso con tu madre?..

-Un día simplemente no regreso-

-… yo…-pero antes de continuar, un dedo se posa suavemente en sus labios, casi como una caricia sin malicia, un "está bien" de parte de Roy le deja más tranquilo, quitando su mano despacio para poder hablar, pero sin soltarla - …la mía murió por una enfermedad, debí entender que ya no regresaría… pero no lo hice.

-El taboo…-teorizó Roy, esto sin tener toque de acusación, más bien, se notaba un entendimiento de su parte.

Consiguiendo que el rubio asintiera débilmente, esperando un gran regaño, una reprimenda u odio del mayor.

Pero sin llegar a recibirlo solo escucho su voz diciendo-Eso explica tu odio a esa regla. - siendo que Mustang parecía más centrado en conectar lo que le ha dicho.

-Un poco, el pago fue más grande de lo que pensé- el desconcierto del menor no pudo opacar el dolor del mismo al dejar que esas palabras salieran.

\- ¿Tu brazo? -

-Y mi pierna, no son nada comparado con lo que mi hermano pago. - el chico parecía querer castigarse a sí mismo al mencionar eso, con gran tristeza, dolor y odio. Odio hacia sí mismo.

-Creo que es la primera vez que agradezco no ser de tu mundo…-esto pareció sacar a Ed de su sufrimiento, dejándole con más dudas, el no paraba de pedir historias, querer aprender más de su hogar, cambiando repentinamente de parecer, era algo que no entendía-… hubiera hecho lo mismo- contesto a la pregunta que no le había hecho.

-No digas…- quiso decir molesto, pero siendo callado por su compañero.

Firmemente afirmando sus palabras-Entiendo el peso de lo que he dicho sabes, aun así, sé que lo hubiera hecho.

Esto sorprendió al rubio, dejándole sin palabras al ver la convicción del hombre, y este mismo sin más palabras que decir solo se limitó a observarle.

Se dejaron un momento, cada quien inmerso en su mundo, ambos sorprendidos del otro, solo dejaron de verse, centrándose en un punto de la habitación.

Para Ed esto era nuevo, nunca se vio a si mismo dando esa información sin ser obligado, pero más que eso, saber que no era el único que había perdido todo… o que creyó perderlo todo. Aquel hombre vivió casi lo mismo que él, seguro sin decirle gran parte de lo que había pasado, pero con lo que sabía, podía imaginar la parte faltante, el que tuvo que hacer su madre para mantenerlos, lo que el habrá tenido que vivir sin un padre en ese mundo… ¿por eso se habrá vuelto escritor?

Pero Roy no estaba muy diferente al menor, dejando que su mente conectara los sucesos, sacando algunas preguntas, pero no era el momento, solo dejo su mente divagar, aunque al igual que el rubio, una pregunta que no haría en ese momento era ¿Cómo sería para el chico estar en un mundo que no es el suyo?

Las gotas golpeaban el cristal y un rayo rompió el silencio, regresando a ambos soñadores a la tierra.

-…Tengo que volver…- dijo convencido.

-Lo se…

le miro y, en un tono más triste, dijo-Y no nos volveremos a ver.

-Lo se…

Esto creo un nuevo silencio entre ambos, dejando el peso de esas palabras caer sobre los hombros de ambos, haciéndose más pesado a cada segundo.

Ed dejo a sus ojos viajar por la sala hasta encontrarse con la ventana, en ella se veían las gotas caer luego de golpear el cristal, por un momento solo dejando que el lugar se inundara del sonido que la lluvia producía.

\- ¿Esta mal...? -comento con pena en sus palabras.

-…-no se permitió interrumpir al rubio, dejando que el encontrara lo que quería decir.

\- ¿Que me cuestione como sentirme por ti? -dijo finalmente sin atreverse a verle la cara.

Esto más que sorprender al hombre, hizo que sacara una sonrisa que brillaba junto con las llamas, haciendo de esta aún más cálida, a pesar de que el otro no la alcanzara a mirar.

Y así cambiando de lugar para quedar en el mismo sillón que su acompañante, dejándose sentir la cercanía ante el cambio.

-Dime, ¿te quedarías quieto un minuto? -pregunto alzando el rosto del chico para que sus ojos se encontraran y así perdiéndose en su mirada.

\- pides mucho- bromeo copiando la sonrisa que le daba el mayor - solo uno.

Con esto le dio luz verde a Mustang, quien se acercó a Ed de manera lenta, tomándole del cuello con sumo cuidado, dejando que su mano le acariciara so rostro hasta llegar a la nuca del rubio, allí sintió parte de su cabello atado, comenzando a acercarse sin alejar su mirada de los ojos dorados del chico, quien lo miraba expectante.

Se detuvo a centímetros de sus labios, dejando que sus respiraciones se unieran, respirando su aroma, perdiéndose en cada detalle de su rostro, esperando, disfrutando cada segundo, deseando detener el tiempo para siempre en ese instante.

Edward solo se dejaba hacer, centrándose en cada movimiento del hombre, recibiendo escalofríos por la mano que pasaba por su rostro, mirando en todo momento los ojos de Roy, pozos sin fondo en los que sentía que había caído al momento de permitirle acercarse tanto.

Sus labios se juntaron, lento, con calma, percibiendo cada movimiento del otro, consiguiendo más confianza al pasar de los segundos, no querían volverlo más rápido de lo que fuera necesario, se entregaron a ese único beso, el calor que les producía, la seguridad que se formaba, sin considerar que de alguna manera pudiera estar mal, se sentía más que correcto, haciendo crecer un sentimiento en ambos.

Roy fue quien profundizo el beso, pidiendo permiso para probar al chico, este lo permitió con timidez, sintiendo la invasión del mayor, intoxicándose con el sabor del hombre, perdiendo sus sentidos, solo dejando todo de lado, siguiendo el ritmo tan lento que se había creado entre ellos dos.

Pero el oxígeno exigió volver a sus pulmones si querían poder seguir consientes, obligándoles a alejarse del otro, pero no lo suficiente como para que sus respiraciones se separaran como lo hicieron ellos.

El sonido de la lluvia era compañero del que producía la fogata, los corazones de ambos revotando en sus pechos y sus respiraciones aun permiten que esto fuera escuchado, regresando al lugar donde se encontraban, y con esto restaurando de a poco su cordura.

\- ¿Aun te lo cuestionas? - le pregunto Roy más recuperado, sin perder detalle del joven a su lado.

Las dos chispas en las pupilas de Ed fueron apagadas poco a poco, regresándole por completo al mundo, recordando más cosas de las que le gustaría saber-No... Creo que no, pero eso es peor. -la tristeza nacía desde el corazón del ojimiel. Todo volvía a ser como antes, él no podía permanecer en un lugar al que no pertenecía, no podía estar cerca del hombre, no podía dudar más.

Con gran sinceridad dejo que sus palabras salieran con vergüenza de su boca, chocando con el rostro de Ed -Lo siento

-Aunque, lo hubiera hecho yo, si tu no lo hacías- sonrió un poco dejando su rostro bajar avergonzado, cubriéndose por su fleco.

Los brazos de Roy se movieron sin su consentimiento, rodeando al chico, pegándose tanto como era físicamente posible, tratando de transmitirle seguridad y cariño, protegiéndole del mundo por lo menos un poco.

Se acercó tanto como pudo a su oreja para susurrarle-…No quiero que te vayas... sé que es egoísta que lo diga ahora, pero, ¿no hay otra manera?

El silencio del chico le incomodo, esperando con ansias su respuesta, con una gran idea de lo que diría, temiendo acertar en esta ocasión, deseando equivocarse como nunca en la vida.

Se sobresaltó al sentir como el pequeño cuerpo en sus brazos se comenzó a mover alejándolo de él, volviendo a ver esos ojos a más distancia que antes, el chico sostenía sus hombros marcando la distancia.

Abrió la boca, las palabras lucharon para escapar, pero finalmente saliendo suavemente. –No. - esto dejo callado al hombre, esperando que no fuera el final del asunto, queriendo gritar y golpear todo a su alrededor, pero sin querer espantar al rubio, solo mantuvo su posición. -Pero…- dijo mientras sus ojos pasaron por todo el lugar, deteniéndose a un lado de la fogata donde permanecían un par de troncos que usaban para mantener vivo el fuego.

Se levantó tomando uno de los troncos, alejándolo del resto y dando un aplauso antes de volver a tomarlo, la luz cegó a ambos unos segundos, que al volver a ver encontraron un reloj de arena. Completamente hecho de madera al parecer.

Edward lo tomo con su mano izquierda y hablo- Cuando termine de caer la arena haremos como que nada paso… has lo que quieras- le ofreció, sin dudar y sin miedo, dejando que cualquier cosa sucediera desde ese punto.

Roy no pudo evitar que sus ojos se agrandaran con tal proposición -Sabes que eso...- quiso aclarar, pero sin lograrlo. Pues Edward le interrumpió.

-Lo que sea, por este momento no importa, será como si nunca hubiera pasado-y con esto, voltea el reloj, la arena comienza a caer y lo deja en el piso, esperando a ver las acciones del hombre.

Tardó en reaccionar, viendo al chico frente a él, en una imagen digna de un cuadro, teniendo a Edward en el centro con las llamas de la chimenea, dándole la apariencia de un ángel mientras brilla el fuego sobresaltando su figura.

Mustang se levantó hasta quedar junto a Ed, quien alzo su rostro para encontrarse con la expresión triste de su compañero.

Con una mano se apodero de la cintura del chico, mientras con la otra volvió a tomar el lugar en su cuello, pero esta vez más seguro, se acercó a sus labios, dejando algunos besos pequeños en su frente y mejillas, siguiendo con algunos en sus labios, hasta hacer un beso más largo, recuperando el control en el beso como antes, inundándose de las sensaciones que producía.

A medida que exploraba más dejo a su mano tomar igual confianza, desatando el pelo se Edward, dejando que se regara por la espalda del joven, acariciándolo y sintiendo su suavidad impropia del cabello de un chico, recibiendo un gruñido ahogado en el beso, Ed no pudo replicar a esas acciones.

Se distanciaron para recuperar el aliento, con su mente opacada por el momento.

Roy se acercó al cuello del rubio, besando con gran cariño, haciendo cosquillas al mismo, continuando con su paseo, llego desde su cuello a sus mejillas y su frente nuevamente.

Ed se sostiene de su ropa, sintiendo como es sujetado con más firmeza de su cintura, aferrándose al hombre como si su vida dependiera de eso, tomando el rostro del más alto e iniciando otro beso más demandante, cerrando por completo los ojos. Siendo esta vez el quien guía al hombre con más intensidad en su toque.

El nombre del otro salió entre el beso-Roy...

De alguna manera esto hace al hombre regresar en sí, luego de no saber cuándo se perdió a sí mismo, recordando lo que todo lo que pasaba significaba, lo que el significaba. Lamentándose a pesar de estar en la gloria, sintiéndose mal por lo que diría, pero sin poder callarlo en el momento, y cuando se separó de los labios del alquimista, expresó con tristeza lo que le embargaba-Edward... Sabes que esto no se puede olvidar, que yo no lo hare-

Sus miradas ensombrecidas se encontraron, en un adiós silencioso, ese adiós que fue callado por otro beso pidiendo solo un poco más de tiempo, que el mundo se detuviera unos minutos más por ellos.

Se unieron en sus bocas tantas veces esa noche, besos que solo fueron vistos por las llamas del fuego que les mantenía en ese ambiente tan cálido e irreal, se abrazaron deseando que la vida no fuera así, que hubiera otra manera, que se hubieran conocido de otra manera, en otro momento y lugar, que por una vez el mundo se apiadara de ambos dejándoles hacer lo que querían en lugar de lo que debían.

Solo por esa vez, aunque no fueran religiosos, al perder toda fe, aun querían pedirle a quien fuera que guiaba sus vidas cambiara el curso.

Pues a pesar de todo, sabían que nunca encontrarían a otra persona como la que en ese momento les acompañaba.

muy pronto tal vez, pero ya esta publicado, ¿que me dicen? yo les diré algo curioso, esta parte no seria tan sentimental, pero me retaron y a mi nadie me reta. ¿opiniones, sugerencias comentarios? espero que les haya llegado, nos leemos^^ 


	10. ¿y ahora?

Llegaban los primeros rayos de sol desde la ventana hasta los parpados del rubio, quien quiso evitarlos, pero ellos lograron quitarle el sueño, obligándolo a abrir sus ojos, quienes pelearon por permanecer cerrados.

Se notaban más pesados de lo normal, en parte por las pocas lágrimas que llegaron a escapar durante esa noche, esa última noche.

Su mirada rastreo al otro por todo el lugar, así le vio al lado suyo, un poco incómodo a su parecer, despeinado y con ojeras, se preguntaba si se vería igual.

Se zafó del brazo que colgaba en su cintura y acomodo al hombre con cuidado del que creía carecer si no se trataba de su hermano.

Lamentaba el que se hubieran terminado por dormir en aquel lugar, le dolían los músculos por la mala posición, tuvo que estirarse un par de veces antes de acomodar su ropa.

Pensó en despertar a Roy, pero este se notaba cansado, además… no se encontraba listo para enfrentarle ese único día, el destino se había escrito en la piedra desde que él lo conoció, era tan inútil pelear contra eso como lo era pelear contra la verdad.

Quiso mirarle más, poder tomar tantas fotos como lo hacía Hughes, poder recordar cada detalle en el rostro del hombre, sus pestañas, ojos, nariz…sus labios, de los que antes no pudo separarse, esos que podían ser su condena, ¿lo confundiría con el coronel? Despego su mirada antes de arrepentirse, saliendo de la sala lo más rápido que pudo.

Subió las escaleras, tratando de no tropezar con sus pies por la velocidad que se obligó a tomar, entrando torpemente a la habitación que había usado los últimos días, deteniéndose en el umbral para pensar rápido que tenía que hacer antes de que el día terminara.

Viendo en su escritorio gran cantidad de hojas y una pluma, tomo la última, sentándose en el escritorio, medito a quien tenía que escribir, que era eso que no podría decirle a quienes conoció a la cara, terminando con cinco cartas, una para Heid, otra para Hughes, para gracia, para Jack y Brent y la última, la más larga, para must… para Roy.

Las cerro, pero mientras más miraba la que iba dirigida a Roy más quería decirle, como si eso no fuera suficiente.

Se obligó a guardar todas en su bolsillo y mirar la habitación, buscando algo que pudiera considerar importante, casi con gracia lo primero que pudo tomar fue una figurilla que compro en un día por casualidad al recordar a su hermano.

No toma mucho más y mira sus pies, bajo ellos, un circulo incompleto, casi invisible, aun permaneciendo ahí, tomo la tiza en su bolsillo, viejos hábitos nunca se olvidan, pero no podía usarlo, negó con la cabeza para sí.

Sin nada más que hacer en el lugar tomo las llaves que le había dado Roy y sale de manera sigilosa, esforzándose por no despertar a quien aún estaba en la sala, aliviándose al estar fuera de peligro, por un rato al menos.

Pasando entre calles, con la casualidad de ser descubierto, nuevamente tratándose de Hughes, el de ese mundo claro está, forzándolo a aparentar tranquilidad inexistente para el en ese día.

Que por las palabras del hombre era claro que no lo logro como hubiera querido-chico ¿qué pasa? se te nota alterado.

Así tratando de remediarlo de inmediato, retomo sus intenciones - no es nada oficial…pero necesito hacer un par de cosas y necesito que nos veamos después.

\- ¿No podría ser ahora? -

"claro, luego puedo tirarme de un puente al decir alguna estupidez" pensó - Preferiría que no… y no le diga a Mustang que me vio-imploro al amigo del escritor.

\- ¿Sucedió algo? - dijo al cambio tan rápido del tema que le daba el chico, recordaba que ellos tenían buena relación como para que repentinamente no quisiera verlo.

-No, pero necesito tiempo-tuvo que ocultar su mirada, sentía que no podría mentir, rogando que Hughes entendiera y terminara ahí.

El oficial suspiro disimuladamente -Esta bien, pero espero que no te metas en problemas, preocuparas a gracia, a Heiderish… y a Roy.

Esto último golpeo al rubio, sintiendo como se estrujaba su corazón-Descuida… y por si acaso, adiós oficial Hughes…-

Lo último extraño al hombre, lo más seguro es que solo partiría a otro viaje, pero sonó de alguna manera diferente, aun así, solo atino a despedirse-Adiós Edward…

Ante esto Ed solo asiente, mirándolo un poco más antes de acelerar el paso, sin una palabra más, solo corre. Con el hombre a su espalda con gran duda, deseando más información, pero sin poder preguntarle al joven a metros de él.

Una cabellera dorada paso por calles y callejones, moviéndose con el viento, anunciando la llegada de su dueño por donde pasara, recalcando su presencia. Así hasta llegar a la universidad que ya le había visto más veces que cualquier otro lugar.

Exhausto, al menos agradecía que pudo llegar al lugar que quería, se encontraba atrás de la puerta, indeciso, estaba por despedirse de sus amigos… creyó que el día que se fuera eso no pasaría, pero ahora era el momento, ese que espero, debía estar feliz… no… él estaba feliz, pero le dolía que no pudiera verlos más, al final se encariño aun sin desearlo, el destino era cruel, pero eso era necesario, despedirse para seguir adelante como siempre lo hizo.

Abrió la puerta con una fuerza que no supo de donde surgió, viendo a sus compañeros, alterados por su llegada al parecer, diría que por como abrió la puerta, lo ignoro y camino a donde se encontraban, perdiendo un poco la energía que había conseguido al verlos, pero sin dejar que eso le detuviera.

-¡Edward! - exclamo Alphonse al verle, sorprendido de su llegada, pero enormemente feliz de verle sano y salvo luego de su abrupta desaparición. Le había asustado no encontrarle más luego del ultimo día que le vio, en verdad temió lo peor.

-Hey… cuanto tiempo-la cara de preocupación de todos le incomodo en sobremanera, robándole las palabras que tenía planeado decir.

-Ni lo digas, - dijo Jack con gran alivio y alegría, haciendo sus propios ojos brillar- ¿qué paso?, llevas desaparecido días, apenas y hemos sabido de ti-

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? -pregunto Brent aun preocupado a la par que se acercaba al chico para observar si no tenía alguna herida.

Esto alegro a Edward, creyó que sería regañado por su desaparición en lugar de recibir ese trato tan cálido de ellos, casi lamentando que fuera así, le complicaba en gran medida lo que haría -Si, si chicos no le den importancia-

Pero en el lugar, uno de ellos no mantenía exactamente el mismo ánimo de los otros, este no era otro más que Heid, su mirada acusadora y brazos cruzados delataban que no se encontraba con los mejores ánimos, no pasó desapercibido por Edward, pero aun así tomo valor para hablar.

-yo solo…. Venía a despedirme…

Era mentira decir que no sorprendió a todos, incluso distrajo la gran ira que se formaba en Alphonse, cosa que no duro mucho más, no podía faltar quien recordara como era el ojimiel quitándole peso a esas palabras.

\- ¿Ahora a dónde iras? -dijo Jack en un sutil tono de burla, a sabiendas que el chico viajaba demasiado pero siempre volvía.

-Bueno… - todos le miran haciendo que se cohíba - esta vez… no volveré. - Declaro con cautela.

\- ¿Que?.. - pregunto Alphonse rápidamente sin entender el comportamiento tan diferente del Edward que creía conocer, con el actuar tan tímido y la voz tan baja con la que hablaba él no sabía si se trataba de verdad de su amigo.

-vamos, si es por las bromas de Jack lo podemos golpear para que se calle- quiso ofrecer Brent, tratando de convencer al más bajo de no decir tales cosas.

-no es eso…-

-podemos hacer que Brent deje de ser infantil- insistió Jackson.

\- ¡oye! - se quejó Brent encarando a Jack, mirándose con chispas en sus ojos dispuestos a no ceder.

Heiderish esquivo a ambos y se acercó al rubio-Edward, ¿por qué?.. - quiso preguntar, con esperanzas de cambiar tal decisión.

Solo logrando que el agachara la cabeza incapaz de verlo a los ojos-es difícil de explicar

-somos todos oídos-dijo Jack poniendo su mano encima de la cara de Brent para hacerlo a un lado y volver a la plática. El otro no hizo más, centrándose mejor en lo que más les importaba a todos ahí. Siendo este su amigo soñador.

Así fue como Edward fue atrapado por sus miradas, sin escape, con el silencio como otro compañero en el lugar, obligado a ser el, el único que podría romper ese silencio abrumador.

Suspiro, sintiendo el gran nudo que formaba su estómago- ya no volveré, por que encontré como volver a mi hogar…-dijo incapaz de mentir, mirando a todos, esperando la mejor reacción de ser posible - ¿Qué?.. -ni el mismo lo sabía la razón, él quería creer que ellos lo apoyarían al menos esa vez, que no lo juzgarían.

-Edward…-dijeron Jack y Brent al unísono, dándole molestia a ambos, pero olvidándola de inmediato.

No quiso escucharlos - ya lo tengo todo-así que interrumpió- me iré hoy, no puedo volver a Alemania… pero… no podía irme sin agradecerles y disculparme por no venir antes. Los extrañare de verdad.

Esto creo opiniones divididas, mientras Brent y Jack no llegaban a considerar con gran seriedad lo que acababa de decir Heid era una historia diferente, no solo había desaparecido días, sin dejar más que una nota, si no que ahora declaraba volver a su mundo, su ridículo mundo.

-vamos Edward, seguro que regresas como siempre, aunque te tome meses- afirmo Jack queriendo creer que no era más que una exageración.

Y su compañero sin quedarse atrás le siguió-no digas esas cosas, claro que nos volveremos a ver-apoyo Brent.

\- ¿¡que locuras dices?!-grito Alphonse al fin.

Haciendo que Edward se encogiera en sí mismo y los otros dos le miraran dándole total atención.

-Heiderish, calma, no es tanto-Brent quiso calmarle, recibiendo un golpe en la mano que trato de posar sobre el hombro del ojiazul.

-¡NO! Ya tuve suficiente, ¡deja ya de mentir con tus estupideces! - soltó con gran odio y veneno en esa simple línea, sin esperar se acercó a Edward.

Un golpe resonó en el lugar.

Heid tenía su mano derecha en el aire, acababa de ser el quien le dio ese gran golpe, con la mano abierta y el chico que ahora tenía su cara agachada en dirección contraria de donde recibió aquel golpe.

Una línea de sangre salió de su labio, aun así, no cambio de posición ni hizo el intento de limpiarse, solo manteniendo su posición.

-he tenido suficiente Edward, ya no puedes vivir en una estúpida mentira, ¿hasta cuándo seguirás con tu juego?… ¿crees que es divertido? Cuando lo dices en el bar es entretenido, pero ya empiezas a tomarlo como una realidad, no voy a permitir que un amigo enloquezca frente a mí-

-Heid- Brent volvió a tratar de calmarle. Siendo callado al momento por el chico que quería detener.

\- ¡no lo protejan! No me dirán que nunca pensaron que estaba loco, yo ya no pienso soportar que él cuente historias fantásticas tomándolas por reales, tu-señalo acusadoramente a Ed- entiende de una vez la realidad.

\- ¿qué demonios te sucede Heiderish? -intervino Jack, viendo como la situación salía de las manos de todos ahí.

-no quiero que se piense que está bien soñar con un mundo inexistente, eso sucede - respondió cada vez más furioso, elevando de a poco su tono con cada palabra.

\- ¡no es razón para actuar así! – Brent quiso oponerse, aun sabiendo que en sus palabras podía haber algo de verdad.

\- ¿a sí? Bien, y nunca se preguntaron cómo demonios perdió esas partes de su cuerpo, ¿que no lo han considerado?

-Alphonse- trato de detener Brent, antes de que dijera algo de lo que se arrepintiera.

-él dice que fue antes de llegar, ¿no? Pero no existen pruebas, ¡qué me dicen si se hizo eso por sus desvaríos!

Esto dejo a todos callados, los dos chicos que intentaron detenerlo ya no podían decir nada, todo había sido dicho, ni siquiera podían refutar, el único que podía se mantuvo callado todo ese tiempo, quieto como una estatua.

Así fue hasta que lentamente, acomodándose sin prisa, Ed fue levantando su cara, dirigiendo sus ojos a Heid, con una mirada inexpresiva, taladrando en el alma del otro, sin hablar aún.

De a poco una sonrisa socarrona, como la que el coronel muchas veces le dirigió en sus años de juventud, se comenzó a formar en la cara de Edward, poniendo los pelos de punta a los tres presentes, en espera de lo que viniera. - así que… era verdad, nunca me creíste, ¿eh?

Se miraron, parecía que mientras uno solo necesitaba decir eso el otro no tenía nada más que decir, solo mirándose, uno con rabia y el otro con superioridad impropia del mismo.

Siendo interrumpidos al fin por alguien en la puerta -Edward- dijo Roy desde la puerta, habiendo escuchado todo desde los pasillos al tratar de encontrarlo, guiándose por dichos gritos.

La cordura del alquimista se había desvanecido, un odio inmenso estaba naciendo en él, dejándose llevar por la adrenalina, solo actuó, sin pensar en las consecuencias -…llegas justo a tiempo-su sonrisa se tornó siniestra, entrando en un modo automático del que no saldría pronto.

-que…- quiso preguntar el pelinegro, sin esperar lo que venía.

Edward había tomado vuelo y hecho un puño su mano, sin miramiento golpeo a Heiderish, tan fuerte como le fue posible, dejándolo en el piso, consiente por fortuna.

\- ¡¿qué está pasando?!- termino de decir Roy, sin ser escuchado ante las débiles palabras de Heid.

\- ¿así será? -dijo él.

-no, -contesto Ed - mejor aún, ¿qué te parece si acabo con lo que empecé aquel día? - no espero respuesta, junto sus manos en un gran aplauso, chispas salieron de él, toco el piso, todos vieron como la luz de esas chispas se volvió más fuerte, dejándoles ciegos un momento, aun así, lograron ver como frente a ellos un gran cohete hecho de piedra se formó, igual al de sus planos, con un chico parado orgullosamente a su lado. - ¿y bien? ¿Todavía vengo de un mundo inventado?

en tu cara heid\:v/ ok les aclarare algo, quisiera terminar este fic para esta semana, así que para este domingo tal vez este el final, que realmente me parece largo, y créanme, lo haré sentimental para que vomiten arcoiris xD por lo mientras díganme una cosa en los comentarios, debería comenzar con un crossover entre danny phantom y fullmetal alchemist, una historia con universo alternativo o tienen alguna sugerencia. y antes de que lo pregunten, si, tengo planeado continuar con los otros fics que deje por escribir este, tal vez haga uno y uno o tome de lleno alguno. bueno, mejor no me extiendo tanto ¿opiniones, sugerencias, comentarios? nos leemos^^ 


	11. --

lo siento, de verdad, en resumen: tarea, presion baja, trabajo nuevo y capitulo muy largo.

les cuento mas al final.

disfruten.^^

Tras su espectáculo no tardó mucho en jalar a Roy fuera del lugar, llevándole hasta el patio, ambos se mantenían corriendo hasta llegar, deteniéndose cerca de un árbol que les cubrió con su sombra.

Ni bien él había hecho todo aquello, solo pudo hacer lo que su mente dictaba con dificultad, dejando las cartas y pensando en la única persona que en ese momento podría soportar a su lado, de manera irónica en realidad.

Esperando a que el chico recuperara el aliento y se tranquilizara, al menos dejo pasar un largo minuto - ¿Ya estas mejor? – le pregunto Roy.

-No - en esos momentos el rubio no quería ni recordar lo que se vio en la necesidad de hacer, simplemente porque ni él lo entendía, no sabía por qué todo termino así, porque actuó así, incluso no entendía cómo fue que solo los dejo luego de lo que hizo.

\- ¿Cómo termino todo de esa manera? - quiso saber el pelinegro, viendo como los ojos del chico querían encontrar la respuesta, como si buscara dentro de su cerebro alguna explicación.

-…-

-Ok, mala pregunta, - comprendió al fin - mejor porque no me dices porque te fuiste.

Ed le miro rápido, sin mantener mucho la vista, no tenía ya las fuerzas suficientes para encararle-Sabes por qué…-

Esto preocupo a Mustang quien se posó frente a él, firme, resaltando más la diferencia de alturas, este parecía llevarle poco más de una cabeza, Edward solo se mantuvo jorobado con la cabeza gacha, sin palabras o valor.

-Bien, entiendo, pero si te iras hoy hay algo que haremos - animo, la energía se notaba en su voz, queriendo alejar las dudas del joven.

\- ¿Mmmhh? - articulo sin ánimos, empezando a perderse en sí mismo.

Roy noto esto y no permitió que continuara, tomo con fuerza su mano y le jalo para que este le siguiera, sin dar tiempo a que reaccionara, le arrastro hasta la salida principal de la institución, recibiendo más de una mirada extrañada de profesores, así como alumnos curiosos que miraban como lo llevaba de la mano.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto Ed una vez fuera, mirándolo dudoso ante su gran cambio del día anterior.

-A ser felices-respondió, divertido al ver como la cara del chico cambiaba, comenzando a iluminarse.

\- ¿A dónde venden chocolate? – volvió a cuestionar con algo de ilusión y algo de alegria en su tono.

El mayor regreso su mirada al más pequeño, con gran interés por las palabras del mismo, mientras el otro solo atino a sonrojarse al pensar mejor lo que había dicho, avergonzándose de sonar tan infantil, queriendo corregir lo que dijo.

-Me gusta el chocolate de Alemania - quiso excusar, siendo la última vez que podría probarlo.

Roy simplemente se rasco la mejilla, planeando al momento a qué lugar llevarle- vale, iremos por chocolate. - Su caminar se reanudo, sin soltarle le siguió guiando para que le siguiera. - Pero primero comeremos.

Edward asiente, permitiendo que decida el rumbo que tomarían.

\- ¿Tenías algo más que hacer? - antepuso el pelinegro antes de ejecutar el plan que se formaba tan rápido como podía en su mente, expectante a lo que el chico diría.

Un poco nervioso le dijo - Es verdad… - se tomó un momento para repasar lo que había hecho, tomando en cuenta cuanto tiempo le quedaba- ¿podríamos pasar a la florería de una amiga?

Roy se molestó un poco pero no se permitió mostrarlo y dejo esa idea como si no hubiera pasado-Claro, vamos - jalo al otro y lo tomo del hombro rodeándolo con su brazo, mientras el otro lo alzaba al cielo.

No miro la dirección y comenzó a caminar al frente jalando al rubio quien tardo un poco, pero termino por sonreír divertido al ver lo que el otro hacía, soltando una risa contenida para poder decirle algo. - Oye, es por acá - señala la calle a la derecha de ambos, Roy analizo lo dicho y se sonrojo un poco mientras sonreía y se golpeaba la frente con su mano libre.

-Mejor te sigo. -

"Tierno" sonó en la cabeza del más bajo antes de sacudirla y guiarlo entre calles.

No tardo mucho para que Mustang comenzara a balbucear para quitar el silencio - sabes, ayer quería decirte, pero bueno tu sabes, el punto es que, termine el libro y lo mande ayer a la imprenta.

Ed se sorprendió. - ¿lo hiciste? – no recordaba eso… seguro fue en el momento que se habían separado. - y… ¿Qué tal?

-Sep, lo hice, les encanto todo - respondió alegre con una sonrisa que apenas cabía en su rostro.

Esto provocó un rebote en el pecho del chico que fue acompañado con una sonrisa igual a la del otro - Wow no creí que fuera para tanto-

\- Y todo es gracias a ti - afirmo.

Edward agrando los ojos y quiso contradecirle - Yo no…-

-De eso nada, por ti conseguí todo lo que está en ese libro, te lo pagare hoy-

-Eso no… - un beso callo por completo al rubio, se sintió en un estado de shock hasta que callo en cuenta de que no era buen momento para que el otro hiciera eso.

Se separó tanto como la posición que tenían le permitía - p-pero que, no ves que estamos en público. - tartamudeo cubriendo su boca con el antebrazo.

Roy solo sonrió y le dio un rápido beso en la frente. - por mí no importa, gritaría que te quiero a los cuatro vientos – susurro. - pero con que tú lo escuches basta.

-Estás loco - contesto en el mismo tono y le dio un ligero golpe con el codo.

-Solo soy un simple escritor -

…..

De a poco se fueron acercando a un gran edificio del que sobresalía una florería, en ella, una mujer se veía acomodando un par de girasoles.

Se detuvieron a metros del lugar - ¿Aquí? –

Ed asintió – Si - y le jalo para quedar enfrente de la mujer antes de que Roy se diera cuenta de que se trataba de la chica de la que Hughes tanto alardeaba, si no recordaba mal se trataba de Gracia.

-Buenos días ¿en qué? Oh eres tu Edward, es bueno verte - la mujer se mostró alegre al ver al chico, sin reconocer a quien le acompañaba por completo, siendo que no habían hablado formalmente.

-Lo mismo digo - respondió Edward aun siendo sujetado por lo que no se llegó a acercar más a Gracia.

Ella los miro un momento, Ed aún se encontraba con el brazo del pelinegro encima y no parecía mostrar signos de molestia ante el toque.

Así que no pudo resistirse a preguntar gentilmente al chico - Edward… ¿ustedes son?... - no tenía las palabras apropiadas e hizo un gesto con las manos, juntándolas y entrelazando sus dedos.

Mientras que Roy abrió los ojos por esa pregunta que más parecía ser casi una afirmación el otro tardo un poco en procesar a que se refería, en eso vio la mano de Mustang en su hombro y se alejó de él completamente rojo. - No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no - repetía mientras agitaba las manos frente a él.

-Si – contradijo Roy divertido, más ante la cara de Gracia quien se veía sorprendida del actuar de Ed.

-Cállate idiota - Ed le ordeno al más alto, pero gracia ya había cambiado su rostro a uno más calmado y comprensivo.

-Me alegro por ustedes, en realidad, ten - tomo una rosa ofreciéndosela a la pareja.

Ed comenzó negándose directamente en ese momento - Eso no es – y antes de que termine una mano pasa por enfrente y Roy toma la flor, esa rosa de un tono rojo oscuro.

-No debes despreciar un buen gesto pequeño-recrimino dulcemente antes de ofrecerle la rosa.

Tomando una gran respiración acepto, pero primero se dirigió a gracia - Toma Gracia, - le extendió un poco de dinero y se explicó- no me gustaría abusar - pero su intento es rechazado de inmediato.

-No es necesario - afirmo la mujer peli castaña. Sin evitar que el chico repitiera la acción.

-Insisto, por favor - seguía tratando de darle el dinero a lo que ella no tuvo de otra que asentir, aceptar y agradecer por su compra.

-Cuídelo mucho - pidió creyendo que pronto se irían a dar un paseo.

-Eso hare -

Y en eso el momento se vio interrumpido por la otra persona que se mantenía junto a ellos - Saben sigo aquí - dijo Mustang, sacando una sonrisa de ambos y una disculpa de parte de gracia por dejarlo de lado.

Y antes de que se fueran Ed le tendió nuevamente otro papel, esta vez una carta. – Ten – esta es rápidamente recibida por ella antes de que el chico le dé una explicación rápida del motivo de la misma - me iré… yo… quería despedirme.

-Vaya Edward, es muy dulce, ¿cuándo volverás? – esto puso tenso al chico pues se repetía lo sucedido hace poco, cosa que quería ignorar, pero ella parecía confundida por la necesidad de que él le diera esa carta.

-No lo hare…-

-Oh, - ese sonido de entendimiento salió de ella, seguido de unos brazos rodeando al rubio. Unas palabras fueron susurradas a su oído con un cariño maternal impregnado en ellas - te extrañare Edward, cuídate ¿ok? – repitió esta vez mas angustiada de que fuera la última vez que se lo podría decir.

-Claro, tu igual, te extrañare. – respondió con honestidad correspondiendo su abrazo hasta separarse.

Ambos se permitieron mirarse con una sonrisa para que luego Roy y Ed se alejaran de la florería.

Y una vez lo suficientemente lejos Ed se permitió rememorar, hasta recordar que ahora seguro gracia creía que tenía una pareja y probablemente se creyera que él iba a escapar con el otro a quien sabe dónde. - Te odio.

Esto llego a oídos del mayor quien sonriendo respondió. – ¿ah sí? Si es así ¿por qué aun tienes esa rosa?

El joven recobro parte del rojo que había estado antes en sus mejillas maldiciéndole - Hijo de pu…

Pero esta vez siendo detenido por la simple mención de lo que el otro podía hacer - ¿Quieres otro beso? - callando al chico que no quería enrojecer más o terminar dejando al hombre tendido en la calle a mitad de esa tarde.

Tomo aire, cosa que ya se estaba haciendo común para no golpear al otro y cuestiono más calmado, pero aun controlándose en cierto punto. - ¿A dónde iremos ahora?

-Bueno, ¿qué te parece...-pensó por un momento a donde dirigirse, miro a todos lados pensando hacia qué lado dirigirse para empezar, así fue hasta que vio un hombre con traje de oficial a unos metros dando la espalda a la florería de la que se alejaban. - si vamos con el oficial Hughes?

-Mmm bueno – formulaba algo queriendo negarse, confundiendo al hombre al lado suyo - Me quería despedir, pero no lo hice cuando lo vi.

-Eso explica mucho - dijo para sí, Ed lo miraba sin saber de qué hablaba, Roy le explico al verlo. - Hace rato lo vi, dijo que lo mejor sería que te buscara

Una mueca por parte de los labios del rubio le dio a entender que era seguro que fue por lo que había añadido antes, es decir, que él no debía enterarse de a donde había ido el chico - También me dijo que se suponía que no me dijera… - de pronto hizo una pausa, esperando no le recriminara a su amigo, y añadiendo algo que quería que el otro tuviera en cuenta-si te iras pronto no deberías de preocuparte por mí – y es que el en ese momento, solo quería conocer al verdadero Edward, uno sin censura alguna.

Los ojos de Ed temblaron sin que lo pudiera evitar, recobrando parte de esa opresión en el pecho por lo que faltaba poco para que pasara-Vale…- respondió en forma de suspiro, como si fuera todo el aire que le quedaba para decir aquello.

Roy tomo el hombro del chico otra vez - adelante entones - se acercaron lentamente, casi arrastrando los pies, hasta la pared donde se ocultaba el oficial.

Y antes de llegar un comentario salió al aire de parte de Mustang. - Otra vez espiando a Gracia.

\- ¿Algún día se le confesara? - pregunto Ed con algo de diversión pintando sus palabras.

-Más le vale o le daré un buen golpe- contesto con honestidad acompañado por una sonrisa más marcada pero aun demacrada en sus labios.

-Si no lo haces tú es seguro que hay una larga fila para hacerlo - esto les subió un poco los ánimos, dejando de lado sus rostros melancólicos para no incomodar a Hughes, y finalmente llegaron a su lado.

-Oficial - Ed llamo la atención del hombre de lentes que les daba la espalda, una vuelta rápida del otro demostró la impresión del mismo quien no tardo en lanzarle un comentario de lo ocurrido antes.

-Edward, ¿te encuentras mejor chico? – si bien Ed no quería tocar mucho el tema al mismo tiempo ya no deseaba darle tanta importancia, así que solo dijo lo necesario para él.

-Sí, siento el haberte preocupado- respondió con cortesía.

-Descuida, veo que alguien te estuvo cuidando- se preocupaba, pero logro ver como Roy aún mantenía contacto con el chico sosteniéndole el hombro, parecía ser que en algún momento le había vuelto a sujetar.

-De que… - quiso saber, sin encontrar alguna razón para que lo dejara pasar por alto luego de su escape con el..

-No es nada- respondió Hughes aguantando su risa.

Roy negó con la cabeza, pero el rubio pareció no notarlo en ese momento, viéndose concentrado en algo mas - Bueno… quería decir…- de a poco Ed intentaba encontrar sus palabras, optando por lo más simple y directo - …adiós… yo… no volveré-

-Oohhh- de nuevo ese sonido de entendimiento, igual al que Gracia había hecho le basto a Ed para saber que no se lo tomaría tan mal, parecía casi aliviado de que solo se tratara de que él se iría. - ¿a dónde iras? -pregunto Maes con curiosidad.

-Es… muy lejos de aquí, no creo que nos volvamos a ver. -dijo quedo.

-Nunca digas nunca, -dijo como lo haría un padre enseñándole algo a su hijo pequeño- podemos vernos en otra vida.

Ed sintió sus latidos más fuertes y un calor que le provocó un escalofrió, junto con una mescla de tristeza y felicidad que le hicieron tener una sonrisa melancólica. – ten – le ofreció una carta, de las escritas ese mismo día.

El oficial no la rechazo y solo la tomo extrañado, dándole la vuelta buscando algo en ella.

-Es mejor que nos vayamos. - puntualizo Edward, Maes busco razones de parte de su amigo, Roy solo alzo sus hombros.

-Es complicado. - dijo Mustang.

-De acuerdo. - entendió el otro dejando todo en ese punto.

El escritor asintió agradeciendo con la mirada al oficial. -Bien, nos vemos amigo- se despidió alegre.

-Adiós Roy - contesto de igual manera, pero antes de que se alejaran jalo a Mustang sin separarlo del chico y le susurró al oído – espero que sean felices.

Una cara de sorpresa de parte de Roy divirtió al de lentes, pero rápido cambio a una sonrisa mientras afirmaba con la cabeza y susurraba un "gracias" antes de alejarse a quien sabe dónde.

…..

Un par de horas fue lo que les tomo llegar a la dulcería que Roy recordaba de su infancia, no se equivocó, el chocolate que ahí había era realmente bueno, termino por comprar una bolsa llena para el chico que esperaba no se acabara pronto.

Luego de eso lo había llevado a comer, tenía una idea de a donde pensaba llevar a Edward, esperaba que le gustara, pero antes de ir se permitió tener una charla amena con él, una de las ultimas que tendría…

Y así, al terminar de comer, finalmente podrían empezar a pasear con todo listo. - Bien, ahora si podemos hacer lo que planeaba.

Ed hizo un puchero deseando quedarse más tiempo en el restaurant al que habían ido, pero Roy aun entusiasmado continuo. - Anda, solo necesito…. ¡Esto! - fue cuando vio como sacaba una venda de su bolsillo y no pudo evitar burlarse.

-Espero que no sea nada pervertido- eso puso una sonrisa en la cara del mayor, claro que una divertida.

-Y luego yo soy el malpensado-

-Aun lo eres, -reafirmo entreteniéndose molestando al otro - es tu culpa que imagine cosas raras.

Ambos rieron y Roy se detuvo para poder vendar al chico de los ojos -Vale, vale, tomare la responsabilidad, pero ahora- dijo mientras terminaba de atar el nudo detrás de la cabeza del rubio, quien se había dejado hacer sin quejas.

Levanto al Ed de su asiento y comenzó a guiarlo con todo el cuidado y calma que podía, hasta llevarlo al asiendo de copiloto del auto que había pedido para que los llevara, un auto simple que rento para poder andar por la ciudad sin preocuparse.

Abrió la puerta y sentó al chico para poder pasar el al asiento del conductor y comenzar a conducir.

Así al detenerse de nuevo lo guio sin decir palabra alguna, estando frente a un lugar Ed sintió como le retiraban la vende y aclaro su vista para ver enfrente suyo una gran feria con varios juegos temáticos - ¿y esto? - pregunto Ed curioso.

-Estoy seguro de que no te has tomado el tiempo de venir a una feria desde que llegaste.

Dejo sin palabras al rubio que solo podía ver al frente sin expresión, o al menos una descifrable.

-Lo sabía, -afirmo y lo llevo más cerca del lugar - anda ven.

-No soy un niño- replico divertido con esa ocurrencia.

-Nunca dije que lo fueras- Roy había decidido que un buen lugar para terminar el día seria la feria que se formaba a las afueras de la ciudad. Ellos tuvieron que llegar en un auto hasta el lugar, de otra manera les hubiera llevado demasiado, dejándolo a una calle de la feria.

Al llegar a la entrada Roy se encargó de pagar lo debido, llevando entre puestos al joven, entre ellos comentaban sobre algunas de las cosas que vendían o los premios de los juegos hasta que Roy pregunto si algo le llamaba la atención, Edward solo se alzó de hombros a lo que pregunto más directamente.

\- ¿Qué te parece si nos subimos a la montaña rusa? - Ed la miro un momento, estaba a apenas unos puestos de distancia.

Se preguntó si acaso se sentiría como ir encima de un tren. negó con la cabeza divertido y le contesto-claro no veo por qué no.

La fila era corta y ambos estuvieron arriba en menos de 5 minutos.

Roy se había mantenido callado y sin comentar demasiado mientras esperaban, se le notaba nervioso, aunque Ed no parecía darle importancia, en el momento que subieron Roy literalmente ya no decía nada, limitándose a respirar para calmarse.

El chico finalmente parecía darse cuenta al verle temblar mientras le ponían el cinturón- ¿pasa algo?

Roy no contesto rápido, se notaba exhorto en sus pensamientos, Ed de nueva cuenta le llamo y empezó a agitarle un poco el brazo, consiguiendo su atención.

Lo miro desconcertado y tomo un respiro para hablar tranquilamente, tomándose algo de tiempo en ellos-... acabo de recordar que no me gustan las montañas rusas.

Una carcajada fue reprimida por el chico, saliendo en forma de sonrisa y con un tono de diversión dijo- ¿no crees que eso no es algo que puedas olvidar tan fácil?

\- ¿Qué puedo decir? no lo pensé demasiado.

-Si quieres podemos bajar- le ofreció Edward, Roy lo pensó rápidamente, pero cuando quiso contestar el sonido de la maquina comenzando a moverse sonó. los dedos del pelinegro se Apretaron en el tubo que se mantenía frente a los asientos, sujetándose como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Cada vez tomando más velocidad, Ed desistió de la idea de dejar el juego y prefirió disfrutarlo, ya nada podía hacer por Roy, vueltas completas, curvas y de más, tomando dos vueltas para que el juego terminara.

\- No sé tú, pero me ha encantado, ha sido casi como ir encima de un tren, pero sin la posible caída que te mataría.

El hombre aun temblaba, pero lograba calmarse de a poco- ja, claro, yo me estoy muriendo, tu disfruta no importa.

Ed solo se divirtió con la vista que le daba el aterrado hombre enfrente suyo. Pero no tardó mucho en distraerse con un nuevo juego no muy alejado de ellos.

-Oye - llamo su atención jalándolo de la manga de su camisa, el miro y Ed le hizo una seña hacia uno de los juegos. - ¿Qué es eso?

Se acercaron más mientras veían a alguien subir, en ese momento el juego comenzó a moverse tratando de tirar al hombre pelirrojo que se encontraba arriba. – tengo entendido que se llama toro mecánico, subes y tratas de mantenerte encima tanto como te sea posible.

\- ¿Para qué? - insistió, observando como aquella maquina hacia su trabajo moviéndose erráticamente, dejando al hombre en el piso.

Roy se alzó de hombros. - Ni idea, a saber que estaría pensando el que lo hizo.

-Pero se ve interesante. - Sin esperar salto la barda que dividía el juego de los espectadores - ya vuelvo - fue directo al juego y le permitieron subir inmediatamente al no haber nadie más que pidiera el turno.

Edward salto para subir y se sujetó firmemente de una barrilla que sobresalía del objeto con su mano izquierda. Un par de risas se escucharon a un lado entre la multitud que lo rodeaba.

A poca distancia de Roy se encontraban los amigos del sujeto que acababa de caer de juego.

"No durara." "Si tu apenas llagaste a durar un minuto ese seguro cae a las primeras embestidas." "Como llego ese niño ahí." Era lo que ellos decían entre risas.

Mustang no dijo nada, solo sonrió al ver al chico, en el momento que sus miradas se cruzaron el semblante irritado de Ed cambio rápidamente a uno de sorpresa y luego a una mirada que irradiaba fuego, siendo acompañada por una sonrisa socarrona que tomo control de su rostro.

El juego se empezó a mover, primero lento y ligero, Ed podía mantenerse sin dificultad, tardo medio minuto para que la fuerza del juego empezara a hacer que se sostuviera con más fuerza.

La potencia continuaba aumentando, pero Ed no cedía y se aferraba con fuerza. Los hombres se sorprendían de al ver que estaba sobrepasando a su amigo.

Llegados los dos minutos las personas a los alrededores clamaban porque Ed durara más tiempo, los hombres que bromeaban se habían ido, he incluso Roy se unió a los animadores.

Pero al pasar de los 4 minutos el juego se movía frenéticamente lanzándolo parcialmente, él se recuperaba, pero era cada vez más complicado, se estimaba que a los 5 minutos el juego se detendría.

Al llegar a los 4 minutos y medio un salto con demasiada fuerza saco volando a Edward quien sostuvo la fuerza de su caída con su mano derecha, de inmediato un trabajador se acercó a donde se encontraba Edward ya sentado revisando su mano.

Ed la oculto deseando que el chico que fue a buscarlo no viera su mano de automail, queriendo evitar escenas, el chico era insistente, pero Roy lo levanto del otro brazo diciendo que él se encargaría, lograron alejarse suficiente para que Edward revisara el daño y atara su mano con un trozo de tela con ayuda del otro, Ed le agradeció avergonzado y pidió continuar.

Así al terminar con ese juego fueron por cosas menos peligrosas como la casa del terror, la verdad ninguno se asustó, pero al aburrirse prefirieron esconderse y asustar un rato a los visitantes con ayuda de la alquimia del chico, unos cuantos desgraciados fueron víctimas de sus bromas, salían corriendo despavoridos, aunque después de media hora se aburrieron, salieron dejando todo como estaba y aparentando que nada había sucedido adentro.

También probaron juegos de puntería, Ed no tenía problemas su mano izquierda estaba perfecta y podía apuntar, pero no se comparaba con la puntería de Roy, quien casi no fallaba ningún tiro por más de un par de centímetros, sorprendiendo al chico, que al fin se enteró de que por un tiempo el pelinegro había tenido un entrenamiento militar forzado, pero lo había dejado, aun manteniendo algunas costumbres y habilidades de esos tiempos.

Ganaron algunos regalos en esos juegos, para terminar lleno junto con las bolsas de Edward y algunos peluches a la rueda de la fortuna que si bien puso los pelos de punta a Edward por la altura esto no evito que se maravillara con la vista de las luces de la ciudad.

Dentro de la cabina del juego solo se encontraba el rubio entretenido con la vista de afuera y el hombre que estaba más centrado en la vista que tenía enfrente.

Luego de unas vueltas el juego se detuvo a unos lugares del punto más alto, comenzando a bajar a las personas en el juego.

-Me pregunto cuanto ha cambiado… - soltó en un susurro Ed, al parecer sin darse cuenta

\- ¿Cuánto ha cambiado qué?

El chico se sobresaltó y miro a todos lados antes de entender lo ocurrido, estuvo por mentir, pero sencillamente no pudo-mi hogar… es decir… los años no pasan en vano, seguro que algunas cosas cambiaron, tal vez las personas que conocí ya no están donde debería, o las ascendieron, se separaron, las construcciones, no sé si las hayan cambiado, y Al, como será ahora, estará completo, y…-se calló de repente ruborizándose - perdón…

Roy rio, se encontraba divertido y enternecido con el pequeño y su ilusión al hablar - vamos, no me dejes con la duda, se nota que ya quieres…llegar - dijo lo último más para sí, sin aliento y con aire de tristeza, manteniendo su sonrisa como podía, pero mostrando sus ojos nublados.

Ed quedo sin palabras, se quedó en su sitio sin poder verle hasta que decidió cambiar el tema. - ¿cómo crees que tomen la historia que mandaste? ¿les dijiste todo?

Roy lo pensó y le siguió el juego- no, cambie algunas cosas que me contaste, no mencione nada de la piedra filosofal, supuse que no sería algo que te gustaría que contara, y cambie algunas leyes para que no se relacione por completo, pero estoy seguro que les gustara, ya me habían dado el visto bueno con los primeros capítulos.

De nuevo callaron, moviéndose aun hasta quedar en el punto más alto que ponía nervioso a Edward.

\- ¿Le temes a las alturas? – pregunto entre sorprendido y entretenido con semejante descubrimiento tan curioso.

-No son de mis cosas preferidas. - fue lo que Ed respondió en tono bajo.

Roy le miraba interesado, ignorando como la cara del chico empezaba a cambiar cada tanto tiempo, hasta quedar seguía de sus labios salió un suspiro que Mustang no entendía su razón de salir, así, tan de repente.

-Roy…- esto tomo la atención del hombre que no hizo más que esperar a que el chico continuara lo que parecía estar costándole soltar. -Yo… quería, es decir, puedo…- Roy se vio divertido con la incapacidad de Ed al terminar la frase y le beso sin más, esperando a que se concentrara en otra cosa.

\- ¿Ibas a pedir un beso? –Edward se mostró teñido por completo de rojo en todo su rostro sin lograr decir algo coherente, sentando frases incompletas frente al rosto del pelinegro.

\- ¡Claro que! ¡yo no! Bueno yo…te odio- termino por pronunciar resignado.

-Yo también te quiero pequeño – afirmo satisfecho con sus acciones.

\- A quien le dices… - Roy le vuelve a besar acallando su voz en el acto - de-deja de hacer eso, ¿Qué harás si nos ven? – bramo Ed nervioso y abochornado cubriendo su boca como podía en la incómoda posición al estar en esa pequeña cabina.

-No me importa que se pongan celosos. -ronroneo el mayor a centímetros de la cara del rubio.

\- …Idiota – Ed se resignó a sonreír y ser el quien le termina por besar esta vez.

Un par de besos más unían sus bocas hasta que ambos miraron a las pupilas del otro perdiéndose, se separaron lo suficiente para ver a detalle al contrario, sin notar más movimiento, sin sentir el tiempo que pasaba hundiéndose cada vez más en la persona que tenían enfrente y perdiéndose en todo lo que los ojos del otro expresaba y mostraba, se podría decir que buscando ver hasta el interior del alma de su acompañante. Al menos así hasta que la puerta se empezó a mover devolviéndolos al presente y tomando rápidamente las cosas para salir, olvidando lo vivido momentos antes junto al otro.

Ninguno se lo explico y evadieron el tema para dar otra vuelta rápida buscando alguna otra atracción que ver.

…..

Ya sin nada más que ver se empezaron a alejar del lugar ahora ya con la noche encima, llegando a ver algunas estrellas, no tantas al ser opacadas por la luz de los juegos, pero aun bastantes a pesar de ello.

Habían hablado un poco más, solo tocando temas triviales, Roy descubrió que Ed ayudaba con los cohetes de formas más profundas que lo que supuso, Ed descubrió que Roy había entrado al servicio militar un par de años antes de que su madre muriera, entre otras cosas.

Ahora mismo solo se encontraban buscando figuras entre las pocas nubes en el cielo y las que las estrellas pudieran formar, un dragón, una lanza, cereal, etc.

-Te digo que es un gato. - afirmaba Ed señalando un pequeño montón de estrellas que formaban una cabeza con orejas pequeñas.

-Un perro. - renegaba el otro sin querer darle la razón a Edward, que llevaba ya 3 minutos declarando que era un gato.

\- ¿Qué tienes con los perros? -pregunto molesto con esa discusión sin fin, levantándose y apoyando sus brazos en las rodillas.

Roy copio sus movimientos antes de responder - ¿y tú con los gatos?

-A mi hermano le gustan- respondió sin analizar lo dicho, hablando de forma automática.

\- ¿Y por eso los vez en todos lados?

-Yo no…-quiso corregirlo sin saber cómo hacerlo - solo digo que parece un gato. – el mayor negó animado con un gesto de diversión en su rostro con lo infantil del rumbo que tomo su "discusión".

Luego quedaron en un cómodo silencio, el primero en mucho tiempo si hay que recalcar, solo mirando al cielo, viendo pasar las nubes y en un momento, observando una estrella fugaz pasar.

\- ¿Alguna vez pediste un deseo a una estrella? – cuestiono Roy pensando que pediría el en ese momento, llegando a el justo el deseo que sabía más quería en ese instante, más que cualquier otra cosa que pudo desear.

-Eso no tiene base científica. - contesto cortando su inspiración.

\- ¿Y? - dijo incrédulo a lo que el rubio respondió.

-No soy un niño para creer esas cosas. - musito seco, como con un desprecio oculto.

-Pues yo si pedí algo. - Afirmo, sin pena alguna en su voz, sacando duda en el chico que volteo a verlo, dejando de lado la hermosa vista un momento.

\- ¿Que?

-Si te lo digo no se cumplirá-contesto de manera infantil al chico.

Ed se molestó con esa respuesta. - Eso es ridículo - declaro con malestar por la respuesta tan rara del hombre.

\- ¿Por qué quieres saber? -

Ante esto Ed se quedó mudo-…- repasando rápidamente el por qué debería de importarle sin saber la razón real al final, bueno, lo sabía, pero ya se había abochornado mucho ese día como para hacerlo más. Negó y volvieron al silencio anterior aun sentados mirando hacia arriba expectantes.

Minutos después, con dolor en su voz, Ed hablo. - se acaba el tiempo - confirmo sin desear que ese día terminara aún.

En Roy se notó la desesperación disfrazada de falsa calma en su voz - ¿tiene que ser hoy? - pregunto.

-No puedo retrasarlo… - dijo con tono rasposo conteniendo sus emociones en ese instante. - ya no… Roy – quiso seguir, no sabía que más decir, pero quería decir más, alargar el tiempo tanto como pudiera, solo un poco más.

Pero siendo detenido por el dedo de Roy en sus labios quien solo dijo triste. - entiendo…

Ed no lo pudo mirar más y poso su vista al suelo, intentando concentrarse antes de activar su alquimia y recrear el circulo en el suelo, abrió sus ojos con tristeza, era perfecto, cada detalle estaba bien, ni un solo error se hallaba en el.

Aun sin mirar a Mustang se posa encima del circulo cargando la bolsa de chocolates en su antebrazo, dentro también se encontraba un peluche de perro negro que Roy le regalo en un juego sobresaliendo de la misma.

Edward aplaudió viendo el circulo bajo sus pies, incapaz de ver los ojos del otro, estaba por acercar sus manos al círculo para activarlo, pero es detenido al ser sujetado por los hombros.

Roy le estaba sujetando firme para que no continuara, no aun al menos. Su nombre sale de los labios del hombre -Edward…-

-Roy… yo no…- no lo deseaba, no quería, de verdad no, pero era lo CORRECTO, algo que DEBIA hacer, ya no podía impedirlo, ninguno de los dos.

-Espera, no lo digas, respóndeme algo… - interrumpió, era ahora o nunca, ya no tendría una segunda oportunidad. El chico callo, expectante, con mirada triste. - ¿No existe otra manera? -

La pregunta les dolió a ambos, muy en el fondo deseaban una respuesta que les diera felicidad, solo por esta vez, solo una vez en sus vidas que fuera diferente, con un buen final, solo esta vez…

Una lagrima se desliza por el ojo de Edward, pasando por su mejilla, Roy al notarlo no hace más que abrazarlo, deseando mantenerlo así toda la noche.

Y preguntando de nuevo, esta vez no al chico, sino para sí mismo, o tal vez al viento, a dios o quien fuera que pudiera escucharlo allá arriba. - En serio… ¿no existe…otra manera? -

Ed de nuevo aplaude y una luz siega por completo a ambos.

El destello se pierde y nadie lo nota con las luces de la feria que se alzan en múltiples colores a esa hora por todos lados.

Y de nuevo, el silencio queda en el lugar donde se encontraban.

Vale, final abierto, pero no es el ultimo capitulo, pienso hacer un epilogo explicando un par de cosas, detalles que no venia al caso poner en este capitulo. Esta vez si sera el final, lamento haber tardado, lo dije al inicio pasaron muchas cosas, se me ocurrio tener un nuevo trabajo que me quita muchas horas, sumado a esto me bajo la presion y no podia estar en la computadora en ese momento. En fin, ya esta el capitulo que es lo que mas me importa, pronto podre empezar con otro, posiblemente un crossover. y ya que yo siempre les pido sugerencias, opiniones y comentarios hoy les preguntare otra cosa. ¿vieron todas las referencias del fic? ¿logre que lloraran, rieran y se mantubieran al filo de la silla? ¿que les parecio? para mi esto es el final y lo que sigue es un extra. Me encanto escribirlo y no lo cambiaria por ahora, bueno eso es todo. Nos leemos pronto, ojala les haya gustado. ^^ 


	12. fin

*Una semana después*

-De verdad…de verdad se fue… - un chico rubio de ojos azules se mantenía hablando consigo mismo en un cuarto oscuro, a su lado un periódico revuelto se encontraba. Hacia horas que el joven lo había visto, lo leyó más de una vez, quiso fingir que era falso que no era posible que algo así pasara.

En la primera página del periódico se podía leer como título "talentos desaparecidos" siendo acompañado con una imagen en la que aparecía todos juntos, Brent, Jack, Edward y el, junto a otra con el hombre que había acompañado a Ed el ultimo día que lo vio, ahora sabía quién era el.

No podía mantener más la vista en ese papel, se hizo un ovillo en el piso, abrazaba sus piernas recapacitando una y otra vez lo ocurrido.

Mientras más lo pensaba era peor, no podía ser que eso pasara, el ultimo día… el…

-Soy un idiota. - se dijo. - un completo idiota.

Edward siempre dijo la verdad, su hermano, sus amigos, su hogar, todo, era real, se lo demostró al final, pero él nunca pudo creerle nada, siempre lo tomo como una farsa, un cuento más, pero lo último que le dijo, el… había dicho cosas que nunca podría remediar.

Lo peor de todo, Edward aun así le dejo una carta, esa carta que le carcome la conciencia, no desea abrirla, seguro dirá cosas buenas, pero él no las merecía, no era correcto.

Y así, en esa fría habitación el continúo maldiciéndose, maldiciendo todo y replicando para si algo sin arreglo.

….

-Me sorprende que se fuera - decía Jack mientras ajustaba una parte de la maquinaria que armaba junto a Brent.

Mientras en otro trataba de alcanzar un destornillador. - pero este no era su lugar, me alegro por él.

-Digo lo mismo, al menos se despidió, le extrañare, pero ¿Por qué crees que también desapareció el hombre con el que se fue aquel día?

-Lo más seguro es que se lo llevo con él, leíste que era un escritor ¿no? ¡aah¡ - grito moviendo su mano luego de recibir una pequeña descarga.

-Lo leí ¿por? - Jack paro sus movimientos para tomar un descanso rápido.

-Si la mitad de las cosas que Ed nos contó son reales, seguro ese hombre quiso saber más y fue con él, y parecía que era un buen amigo de Edward.

-Es verdad- dijo pensativo – menos mal, ojalá le vaya bien a donde haya ido.

-Ojalá - respondió alegre- vamos, hay que terminar- Jack asintió y ambos volvieron al trabajo.

….

\- ¿Cómo crees que se encuentre Edward? - le pregunto la mujer al oficial enfrente de su establecimiento preocupada.

Maes, con calma, le respondió feliz. - seguro está bien, me encargue de parte de la búsqueda, -declaro un poco bajo en su manera de hablar. - Roy se notaba feliz con él, supongo que Edward estaba igual.

Gracia se sorprendió y no pudo evitar preguntar con sorpresa. - ¿qué encontró? -

-el diario de Roy, pero no le digas a nadie, - pidió rápidamente- lo oculte, es demasiado personal.

Ella sonrió alegre, recuperando la calma - su secreto está a salvo conmigo. - afirmo.

El asintió despreocupado, confiando en la mujer - aun así, me pregunto a donde fueron…

-A mí me dijo que encontró como ir a su hogar. - explico, siendo parte de lo que decía la carta que el chico le había dado antes de su desaparición.

-Me escribió algo similar, seguro les ira bien, Roy no es tan impulsivo. - ella dudo un momento, pero Hughes le tomo del hombro viéndola a los ojos. - estarán bien. - eso la logro calmar demostrándolo con una sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, dándole una hermosa vista al hombre que quedo atontado en ese momento, sin saber que decir. - …Mmmhh, yo, bueno… en todo caso… ¿le gustaría que la invitará a cenar para olvidar un poco el asunto? - las mejillas del oficial se habían pintado de manera casi imperceptible de un tono rojo. Sintiendo galopar su corazón al momento en que Gracia acepto su invitación.

Luego de eso se despidieron acordando verse esa noche luego de que Gracia cerrara su tienda.

fin... ¿o no? 


End file.
